I'll Be Back
by Red-Velvet-Erza
Summary: Lucy was the victim of bullying in elementary school. Her and her dad moved after the death of her mother, which also resulted in her moving schools. 7 years later, she returns. But is she the same Lucy everyone remembers her as? Or is she completely different? I do not own Fairy Tail or the cover picture
1. I'll Be Back

**Flashback to 7 years ago**

"You're such a loser"

"I bet your friends are fake"

"Stupid Blonde"

These were insults that I heard almost every day. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the bullied student. When I entered the school for the first time, I was very happy. My first friend's name is Natsu Dragneel. Him and I clicked right away. We were best friends, until a girl and her friend came between us.

The girl who ruined my childhood life, and made me suffer everyday, and that girl was Lisanna. Her and her best friend, Angel, were always rude to me. They always believed that Natsu was theirs, that he shouldn't be near someone like me. They used everything in their power to stop us from being friends.

Often, Natsu would end up being forced to hang out with them. When that happened, I would hang out with my only other friend, Levy McGarden.

 **(At Lunch)**

"Lu-chan, you really need to tell the teachers about those two" Levy said to me.

We were currently on the roof, eating in our usual spot.

"I don't want it to get any worse." I replied.

"It's going to get worse if you don't stop them either"

"Yeah, well I'll think about it"

I saw Levy sigh, she's been worrying about me too much.

"Hey, Levy-chan, let's go to the library" I suggested.

"Sure!" she said while nodding her head.

We hung out till we were told to go back to class. Levy and I both entered our class, I looked at Natsu, and smiled at him, he returned with his usual goofy grin.

Soon the day was over, and I went home. I expected the usual, my dad asks me how my day went. However when I came into my living room, my dad was sitting on the couch, with a serious, and sad look on his face.

"Lucy dear, we need to talk"

And that's when I got the news. My mother had just passed. She got into a really bad car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light while my mom was crossing the intersection. And they had a full on collision. The doctors said she died immedietly.

I sat there. I was too stunned to do anything. My dad started crying, and soon I joined him. My tears never stopped falling,I weeped my young eyes out while my dad sat next to me and hugged me. We cried together, for awhile too.

"Lucy, that isn't all. I decided that we need to move back to your mother's home town. So we could have the funeral there, and for memories too.

I gasped. I was going to have to leave the school? What about Natsu and Levy? I started crying even harder.

I spent the next week at home. Getting ready to move, and crying over the loss of my mother. Natsu and Levy came over after they heard that my mother died. I also told them about me moving. The two were heartbroken. Soon enough, I had to go to back school, and say goodbye to my friends.

I was silent all day during school. Not answering any questions, and not looking at anybody. I only talked to Natsu and Levy. Soon enough, my last class of the day came by.

At the end of the class, Lisanna and Angel walked up to me.

"Hey Blonde! I heard your mother died!" Lisanna sneered at me.

I stopped what I was doing, and looked up at the two.

"Yeah, poor Lucky Lucy!" Angel laughed

I glared at them, but I didn't say anything. They kept throwing insults at me, but all I could think about was my mom.

"I bet your mom was happy to die, so she could leave the sorry excuse she calls a daughter!" Lisanna smirked.

That was when I snapped. I stood up from my seat. And I glared at them.

"What makes you think you can talk about my mother like that." I glared.

Lisanna slightly gulped, not expecting the evilness she saw in my eyes. Before she had a chance to start talking, I started talking again.

"Who do you think you are? Taunting someone about the loss of their mom? Do you think this is right? What is happening right now, are you proud of it? Are you proud of yourself, because I, definetly would not be. You're the sorry excuse of a daughter. If your parents new what you were really like, they'd hate you just as much as I hate you."

Angel looked back from Lisanna to me. "We-" she started but I cut her off.

"You have no say in this conversation. After all, you are only this, _things_ pet" I hissed.

"W-ell, at least people like me!" Lisanna stated.

"Yeah right, they only like you because you're the sister of the famous model Mirajane Strauss. Nobody likes a bitch like you" I smirked.

"I'm moving after today. So I won't have to see your ugly faces. But don't think I'm running away. When I come back. I will be your worst nightmare, I will make you regret messing with me." I finished as I grabbed my bag, and left the room.

I stopped at the door. "Oh, and Lisanna, Natsu doesn't like you, get that into that small brain of yours" I smirked.

I left the room, slamming the door behind me. I started running towards the magnolia tree, the tree where I was going to say my goodbyes to Levy and Natsu.

When I got there, I saw that they were already there.

"Hey guys" I sadly smiled.

The three of us hugged, and Levy and I started crying.

"Oh Lu-chan! Do you really have to go?" she cried.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Lu-cha, I want you to have this" Levy said while handing me a book. I opened it up and gasped, it was a book of all our memories. I hugged Levy again.

"Thank you Levy-chan, I will treasure this forever" I thanked her.

I looked over to see Natsu, holding back tears. I let go of Levy, and went to hug Natsu.

"I'll always remember you Natsu" I sadly smiled.

"Luce, I want you to have this. Natsu gave me a gold necklace with a locket. I opened it up, and inside was a picture of the two of us. I started crying.

"T-thank you Natsu" I said while slightly choking on my own tears.

"Guys, I promise I will return. And I promise I will return stronger, so you two won't have to worry about me."

The three of us hugged one last time. My dad's car then showed up.

I started walking to the car, right before I got in I turned around.

"I'll be back" I yelled.

And those were the last few words I said to my best friends, before I moved, and before I would return 7 years later.

 **A/N: I finally figured out another new story idea! Like it? Don't like it? Give me feedback! I SHOULD be coming out with one more new story. But idk what ship I want to do. I was thinking about another Jerza, but it will probably be another Nalu. Thanks for reading!**


	2. First Day Back

***EDITED***

I smiled as I stepped out of the taxi.

"Thank you Sir!" I thanked him while he was getting my luggage out of the trunk.

"You can thank me by going on a date with me" He smirked.

With a disgusted look, I handed him his deserved money and quickly walked up to my front door. I was finally back home. Back in Magnolia, back where everything started.

It's been 7 years, and my dad and I agreed that I could go back to Magnolia for my senior year. I would live in my own apartment, which already came fully furnished with my items. My dad payed for this apartment, my family was always a little more richer than others, but I never made a big deal out of it. With a deep breath, I unlocked my front door, and stepped into my apartment.

I squealed and dropped my luggage while running into my new home. I quickly shut the front door, and went to go explore. To my left was a really nice kitchen. It had a small island, with 3 chairs, behind that was the refrigerator, oven and a cabinet. In front of the island was a long strip of counter.

There were more cabinets above the refrigerator. When you were facing away from the refrigerator, you could see the living room. It was an open space, so you could work in the kitchen while watching T.V.

In the living room was a nice size T.V, and there were 2 couches. Both were a light brown. I hopped onto the couch and squealed. It was so comfy! There was a dark brown table next to one of the couches, and in the middle of the room was a nice glass table.

I went down the hallway, which you would enter by just going straight once you come through the front door, and there were 3 bedrooms. The first one was on the left, across the hallway was one of the 2 bathrooms. At the end of the hallway were two bedrooms across from the other. The one on the right side of the hallway was the master bedroom.

I went into the master's bedroom, and saw a big, queen sized pink bed. There were hard wood floors on the ground, and a big, circular white plush carpet that was under my bed. In front of my bed was a dresser, and to the right was a desk, which had a pink chair to sit in also.

I jumped onto the bed, and squealed into my pillows. I soon got up, and started unpacking. It was Saturday, aka 2 days until school started.

After a 2 whole hours of unpacking,I decided to take a nap, so I laid down on my bed. I soon drifted off to sleep.

3 hours later I woke up, I turned on my phone so I could see the time. It was currently 5:04 pm. I sighed and got up.

I started to get dressed so I could go find something for dinner. I put on some white shorts, and a peach shirt, since it was a little chilly outside, I got a tan cardigan. I put my hair in a high pony tail, and I put on some mascara. I clipped on my golden locket. I grabbed my laptop, and my phone and slipped on a pair of peach flip flops and I made my way out the door.

I walked down the steps of my apartment, and started walking around. I was looking for a cafe or a small diner. I looked around in awe. Magnolia at changed a lot over the 7 years I was gone. I was distracted by the beautiful scenery, when I bumped into someone. Only I started to fall, the other person stood perfect straight.

I saw a hand outstretch, and I quickly grabbed onto it. The person pulled me up. I looked and saw a beautiful girl, she looked about my age. She had large, dark eyes, and long silky scarlet colored hair. She looked really tough, but the smile she had on her face looked very friendly.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been pay attention" I apologized.

The girl shook her head, "Don't worry, it's partially my fault too, I was busy being caught up in my thinking" she smiled.

"I'm Lucy, by the way." I smiled.

"I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet" she smiled back.

"So Lucy, are you new here? I've never seen you around before, and by the looks of it, it seems like you should be going to our high school, Fairy Tail High as a senior, am I correct?" she asked.

With wide eyes I nodded my head.

'How had she figured all of that out so soon?' I thought in my head.

"Actually, I used to live here, then I moved, and now I'm back, 7 years later!" I told her.

"Well, glad you're back! Will you be attending Fairy Tail High?" she asked.

"Yeah, like you said, I'm going to be a senior."

"I'm going to Fairy Tail High as well, I'm a senior too. How about we trade numbers? So I can show you around the school on Monday." she suggested.

"Sure!" I agreed with a bright smile.

After we traded numbers, I asked her where I could find a nice cafe. Erza pointed me towards a building that was right around the corner. It was called "The Connell Cafe"

I thanked Erza and started walking towards there. I opened the door, and was met with a wonderful smell. I walked up to the counter, and rang the bell. A woman, with long green hair, probably in her late 20's, peeked her head from around the corner.

She smiled and walked up to the counter.

"Hello! I'm Bisca, the owner of the cafe, along with my husband Alzack." She kindly greeted.

"I'm Lucy, this is my first time here, do you have any recommendations?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Hmmm, how about the chicken sandwich? That's a popular item on the menu!" she suggested.

"Alright! I'll take that and a cold lemonade."

"Ok, that will be $6.87, it will take only 5 minutes." she told me.

I handed her the money, and she went into the kitchen to get my order.

I sat down at a table near the window. And started working on my novel I want to be an author when I grow up, so I've already started on writing novels, I've written multiple, I've just never wanted to try and publish any, let alone have anyone read them.

Soon, Bisca placed my order in front of me. I thanked her and started eating.

I spent a good hour at the cafe, and I soon decided it was time to go home. I started walking home, it was slightly dark outside, but not too dark. While I was walking, I heard a cat meow. I looked in front of me and saw a blue cat, it hissed and start running off down the street. I watched it go down the street, then I turned back around and started walking home.

I soon arrived at my apartment. Once I got in, I immediately started getting into my pajamas. Once I was completely ready, I jumped onto my bed, I turned off all of my lights and set my alarm clock.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

I was so excited to see everyone again!

* * *

I woke up to the beautiful sound of my alarm clock. I grumbled, and grabbed my phone. I turned it off, and laid back down.

I suddenly popped up out of my bed. Today was the first day of school!

I quickly scrambled to get out of bed. I hopped into the shower, and washed my hair with a strawberry vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner.

Once I got all of the bubbles out of my hair and my body was clean, I turned off the shower, and dried myself off. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then went towards my dresser, and started to pick out my outfit.

I was so happy that this high school allowed us to choos our own outfits, my other school, from where I moved from forced everyone to wear ugly uniforms.

I mentally shivered at the thought, and found the perfect outfit.

I picked out white denim shorts that were above my knees, and came a little bit higher than my mid thigh. With that, I picked out a deep purple blouse.

I smiled proudly at my choice of clothing. I grabbed my golden heart locket, and clipped it around my neck. I started on my hair, and blowed it dry.

I took out my flat iron, and started curling my hair. I only curled the ends, to give it some jazz.

For my makeup, I started with a nice, light pink shade of eyeshadow. I have very good skin, so concealer, foundation and what not was never really necessary for me. I put on some mascara, then curled my eyelashes. Next I did my eyebrows by coloring them in, however, not too much. Finally I out on a very light dusting of blush.

I sprayed myself with a vanilla scented perfume, and smiled at myself in the full length mirror in my room. I went downstairs to my kitchen, and put a Jimmy Dean breakfast biscuit in the microwave. I went back upstairs and got my phone.

When I opened up my phone, I saw a text from Erza.

 _'Hey Lucy! Let's meet at the cherry blossom tree at the side of the building, it will be very obvious for where it is.'_

I smiled and started eating my food. I drank a cup of milk, then grabbed a packet of gum. I grabbed my bag and my pre made lunch.

I opened the door, and skipped out of my house. I turned on one of my spotify playlists, and started walking.

Before I knew it, I was outside of the school. I squealed and looked around for the cherry blossom tree. I smiled when I saw it, and I started running towards it.

When I got closer, I started speed walking, and my smile only got wider when I saw a head of scarlet colored hair.

"Erza!" I greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Lucy. Glad you found your way here." She smiled back.

"Well, as the Student Council President, I find that it is my responsibility to show you around. So follow me!" She commanded.

Once we entered the school, I looked around in amazement. This school was so nice!

Erza led me towards a door that read ' _Principles Office'_

She knocked twice, then heard a fgruff "come in"

" , the new student is here." She stated.

"Ah. Welcome !" A short man with balding white hair greeted me.

"I'm the principal of the school, and I'm pleasured to welcome you to Fairy Tail High!"

"Thank you , I'm glad to be here." I replied

He handed me my schedule, and started going on the long rant.

"And so Erza will be your guide today, since you have every single class together." He finished.

"Thank you so much " I thanked him.

Soon, Erza and I left, and she proceeded to lead me around the school.

Near the end of the tour, we entered the library. I looked around and then my eyes noticed a blob of light blue hair. There was an orange headband that was tied on her head.

"L-LEVY-CHAN!" I screamed.

Levy looked up and gasped. She dropped her book and ran up to me.

"L-LU-CHANNNNNN!" Levy screamed as she tackled me in a hug.

"OMG LU-CHANN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Levy asked with tears in her eyes.

"I moved back here by myself for my senior year!"

"This is great! I missed you so much Lu-chan!" Levy cried.

Erza coughed, gaining our attention.

"Hey Levy, I see you already know Lucy, I'm guessing you two were friends before you moved away?" Erza predicted.

"Yep! The best of friends!" Levy proudly smiled.

"Well, let's make our way to class!" I smiled.

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! I edited this chapter. I would like to thank the user blue-eyegirl18 for helping me with the new idea for how Natsu and Lucy meet. I edited this chapter, and the next chapter should be out by Friday. **

**Thank you for everyone who read,faved and followed this story. :)**

 **~Er-chan**


	3. We Finally Meet

Levy, Erza and I walked into our classroom. I automatically smiled, looking at a few familiar faces, and a LOT of new faces.

I sat next to Levy, while Erza sat next to a blue haired boy in front of us.

"Uh, Levy-chan, who is that boy sitting next to Erza?" I asked.

Levy chuckled, and responded with a sly smile.

"Well, those two are dating. Erza and Jellal, they've been dating for 3 years, they're known as the power couple. They can literally do anything with their strength."

"That's so cute!" I squealed.

Levy and I chatted for the next 3 minutes, waiting for the teacher to come in. Levy was pointing out people to me, saying their names and what they were like.

"Hey, Levy-chan...do, _they_ go to this school?"

"You mean Lisanna and Angel? Sorry Lu-chan, they still go here, I wouldn't be surprised if they were in this class too." Levy responded with a frown.

I chuckled. "Oh, don't worry Levy-chan, I'm ready to meet them again, and this time, I won't be the one running away." I smirked.

"So glad to hear that Lu-chan!" Levy smiled brightly.

I couldn't help but think if Natsu went to the school, I hadn't seen him yet today.

 _'Maybe he moved? Or maybe he is in a different school, or in a different class?'_ I thought in my head.

I shook off my thoughts and returned my attention to my nails.

Just then the classroom door bursted open, a tall man with dark orange hair briskly walked through the classroom, and plopped down on his chair.

"Morning class, I'm , your first period teacher. Today we are going to learn the basic rules of what I expect" He said while looking bored.

"Uh, Sensai, shouldn't you take attendance?" A student asked.

"Er...not now" He responded.

I looked behind me and saw two empty tables.

I turned back around and returned my attention to the teacher, preparing myself for a boring day.

The school day was going by really slow. I had met so many new people, and made a lot of friends. A majority of them being friends of Levy. I met a girl name Cana, her father was , and she always had a water bottle with her. Next I met Juvia, she called me her "Love Rival" but Levy quickly intervened and assured Juvia that I didn't a dude named Gray, I hadn't even met him yet!

Soon it was lunch time, and Levy and Erza led me to the cafeteria. While we were walking I realized that I forgot my water.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you at the table, I have to get my water from my locker." I told them.

"Ok, we sit near the back of the room, don't take too long." Erza told me.

I turned around and started jogging back to my locker.

Once I arrived to my locker, I put in the combination, and grabbed my water.

Suddenly my locker door slammed shut, luckily my hand wasn't in the way. There, standing beside my locker were the two people I've been waiting to see, the two people who ruined part of my childhood. Lisanna and Angel.

"Well look here, the little reading bitch came back to the school" Lisanna smirked.

"Never thought _you_ would come back" Angel sneered.

"Ah, well if it isn't the queen bitch and her little side kick" I smiled sweetly. "I never thought you two would think to bother me again."

Slightly taken a back, Lisanna raised her eyebrow.

"So, how is your mom doing? I'm sure she still hates you" she smirked.

I gritted my teeth and didn't respond, not wanting to start a fight.

Lisanna pushed me up against my locker.

My smile didn't waver.

"You better respond to me when I ask you to" she glared.

"I'm sorry, I don't listen to sluts."

Lisanna growled and raised her hand to punch me.

"LISANNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard a familiar voice, and I gasped.

I turned towards the sound of the voice, and my eyes grew wide.

Natsu stood there, with anger locked in his dark green eyes.

"LISANNA! LET GO OF HER!" He yelled.

I smirked "I don't need your help" I told Natsu.

I quickly slammed me knee into Lisanna's stomach.

She gasped in pain, and clutched her stomach, I then dropped to the floor, and side sweeped her, causing her to fall to the ground.

I smiled, then stood up, and locked eye contact with Angel.

"Y-you bitch!" She growled.

"Oh, but I'm not the only bitch here" I smirked. "Unless you want to end up like your slutty friend, then I'd run." I warned her.

Angel immediately grabbed Lisanna, and they both ran off.

"L-luce? Is that really you?" Natsu asked.

I looked back, and he was right in front of me.

"Natsu" I smiled.

He tackled me in a giant hug, causing us to crash into the floor.

"LUCE! YOU'RE BACK!" He cheered.

I laughed and hugged him back.

He kissed me on the forehead, and I couldn't help but blush. We got up from the floor.

"Luce, what are you doing here?" He asked me with tears in his eyes.

"I was able to convince my dad to let me come back for my senior year. Now I live here on my own" I smiled while wiping away the tears in my eyes.

"I'm so glad you're back! You need to meet all of my friends, I need to show you around town too!" He excitedly told me.

"Uh Natsu, can we go to the cafeteria? I'm really hungry" I sheepishly told him.

He nodded and we made our way to the cafeteria.

While we were walking, I was studying his appearance. He had grown a lot, most likely over 6 feet, he had well defined muscles too. His pink hair was as wild as every, and his facial features had grown more distinct.

"So Luce, how did you do that back there?" Natsu curiously asked.

"Oh, well over the past 7 years, I've been taking self defense lessons." I told him

"That was so cool! You really showed them!" He praised me.

"Well, I wasn't going to let them out show me." I smiled.

Natsu grabbed my hand and we started running towards the cafeteria, once we arrived, he started pulling me towards the back.

"Hey guys!" Natsu grinned.

I looked at the people sitting at the table, I recognized Levy, Erza, Cana, Jellal and Juvia. However I saw a new face.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy greeted me

"Lucy" Erza nodded towards me

"Juvia is glad that Lucy is here!" Juvia smiled

"Sup" a boy with raven colored hair greeted me.

"Luce, meet Ice Breath" Natsu said while pointing towards the said boy.

"Uh..his name is Ice Breath?" I asked while sitting down next to Levy.

"No, his name is Gray, him and Natsu have a love hate relationship." Levy told me

"They fight almost everyday, and call each other a bunch of names too" Cana added in.

I smiled and started eating my lunch.

Natsu sat down next to me, and smiled.

"So Luce! We should hang out together! You know, to catch up on our 7 years apart" Natsu told me with a huge smile.

"Sure! Let's hang out this weekend, you can choose what we do" I replied.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheered while pumping his fist in the air.

I smiled, remembering all of the times he had said that when we were younger.

"Hey, Natsu, why weren't you in your classes today?" Erza asked with a stern look.

"Ugh, Lisanna dragged me all around the school, talking to me the whole morning, I ended up getting away so I hid from her" He grinned.

"Wow Natsu, smart" Cana joked.

Soon lunch was over, and we all made our way to our next class, which we all had together. Natsu and I sat together, while Erza and Jellal sat together in front of us. Levy and Cana occupied a table to the right of us.

"Gray-sama! You should sit with Juvia!" Juvia said while dragging Gray towards the table to the left of Natsu and I.

I chuckled, seeing how Gray wouldn't even have a choice.

The door opened and Lisanna and Angel entered, Lisanna automatically glared at me, and and smiled and casually waved.

The class went by really fast, the whole time Natsu and I were talking and joking around.

The last bell rang, and we quickly got our stuff and made our way out.

"Hey Luce, lemme walk you home" Natsu grinned.

"Alright!" I agreed.

We started walking and Natsu was telling me all about his cat, Happy.

"Yeah, he's blue and loves fish!" he told me.

"He's blue!?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yep! I swear he talks too! His meows sound like he's saying 'Aye Sir'"

We both started laughing, and I couldn't help but keep my smile plastered on my face.

We arrived to my apartment, and we finally stopped laughing  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Natsu"

"Oh wait, here is my number!" Natsu shoved a piece of paper in front of me.

"Thanks! I'll text you by tonight, make sure you tell Happy I said hello!"

"Aye sir!" Natsu saluted.

I laughed, and he grinned.

"Well, bye Luce!" he said while running away.

"Bye Natsu" I whispered

I unlocked my door and squealed. Today was such a great day! I grabbed my locket from my necklace.

I opened it up, and there was a picture of Natsu and I. We were eating ice cream, and Natsu had it all over his face. His arm was around me and he had his goofy grin on. It appeared that I was laughing, probably from a joke he said.

I smiled at the picture, and closed the locket.

 _'I'm so glad to be back'_ I smiled.

* * *

 **Guess who updated! Meeeee :D I think I'm going to be doing weekly updates, but my other story "It Started With a Cupcake" should be updated this weekend I think. Thanks for reading!**


	4. It's A Date

I woke up to my phone beeping loudly, I grumbled and stuck my arm out, reaching for my phone.

I finally managed to grab my phone, and I typed in my password. Once my eye vision cleared up a little bit, I growled.

I saw that I had 7 notifications for my messages. I opened them up and I was bombarded with texts from Levy.

 _"Lu-chan, you better be awake!"_

or

 _"Lu-chan! Are you coming to school?_

I growled once again, and responded to her message.

" **Shut up"** was all I wrote.

I smirked, then proceeded to get up and ready for school. I automatically went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I picked out my outfit, which consisted of a white blouse and black shorts.

I slowly walked to my kitchen and got out a small egg pan. I heated up the stove and then put the pan on the stove. I cracked 2 eggs into the heated pan, and went to get a spatula.

I started humming a random tune out loud, and proceeded to make my breakfast. Once the eggs were almost done, I put in 2 pieces of toast in the toaster. Soon enough the eggs were done and I put them on a small white plate.

My toast popped out of the toaster and I grabbed it and quickly dropped it onto my plate. I got out some butter and spread the butter on my toast, I started eating my breakfast while I cruised around on my phone.

I finished my meal and put my dishes in the dishwasher, then I went upstairs to do my hair and makeup.

I put on a small bit of concealer, then foundation. Next I did my eyebrows and put mascara on my eyes, I finished it up by adding a small tint of pink to my cheeks.

For my hair, I brushed it out and tied a small part of it to the side.

I looked in my full mirror and smiled proudly.

"Lucy, you've done it again" I told myself.

I completed the look with my golden locket. I grabbed my backpack and skipped out the door, locking it behind me.

I started my walk to school and listened to music the whole time.

Once I arrived at the school, I went to my locker and put away a few books. I walked to my class, and spotted Levy.

"Hey Levy-chan!" I smiled

"Lu-chan! You're so mean!" Levy pouted.

"Heh...Sorry Levy-chan, I'm not a morning person" I apologized.

I sat down at my seat and started chatting with Levy. Erza soon came in and joined us as well.

I saw Lisanna and Angel walk into class, Lisanna once again glared, but I just ignored it.

Mr. Gildarts soon came in and began the lesson. When we started taking out our notebooks, the classroom door flew open.

"Mr. Dragneel, it's nice of you to finally join us" Mr. Gildarts rolled his eyes.

Natsu sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I overslept" he replied

"Just go to your seat Natsu"

Natsu and I locked eye contact and he grinned at me, I smiled back and waved.

I heard a growl, and I immediately turned towards Lisanna and smiled sweetly.

I turned my attention back to the board and started copying the notes.

* * *

Soon it was lunch time, and my friends and I made our way to the cafeteria.

"I'm soooo hungry!" Levy whined.

"Same! Breakfast wasn't enough for me!" I agreed.

We started eating our lunches and chatting when I saw Natsu make his way over towards our table.

"Hey Natsu!" I smiled.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu grinned.

I cleared a space so he could sit next to me. The whole group was chatting, when I felt Natsu tap my shoulder.

"Luce, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? After school maybe."

"Sure, just meet me outside the school gate" I smiled

"Yosh!" Natsu yelled.

I laughed and started talking with the group again.

Suddenly the bell rang and we all got up and cleaned up our table.

"Let's go everybody! We have class" Erza commanded.

Our group made our way to the classroom and we went to our seats. I started talking to Levy, when I heard a huge crash.

I turned around and saw Natsu and Gray fighting and yelling.

"Watch where you're going droopy eyes!" Natsu yelled.

"Excuse me, you were in MY way flame breath!" Gray retorted.

Natsu punched Gray, and Gray returned a punch to Natsu.

With wide eyes I turned towards Levy.

"U-uh, Levy-chan? Shouldn't somebody stop those two?" I asked with obvious worry in my voice.

"Nah, this is normal, Erza will probably stop it." Levy told me.

Soon enough I saw a flash of red hair fly past me and towards the two fighting boys. She raised her hands and smacked them both straight on their heads, which caused them to topple towards the ground.

"What did I say about fighting?" Erza asked with a deadly tone.

Erza then turned around and went back to her seat. I sat there in utter shock until the teacher came in.

"Everybody to your seats!" He exclaimed.

Natsu got up and dragged himself to his seat, which was located next to mine.

"Hey Luce! Don't forget to meet me behind the gates today." He reminded me.

"If anything you need a reminder" I smirked.

I then got out my binder and started working.

* * *

Soon enough the final bell rang, and Natsu sprinted out of the classroom. I chuckled and packed my back.

"Oh, tomorrow we will be having a new student in the class guys." He reminded us.

Levy skipped up towards me.

"Lu-chan! I bet the new student is going to be a guy!" She stated.

"Really? I think it will be a girl." I replied.

"I'm almost 100% positive it's a guy!"

"I'm almost 100% positive it's a girl!"

"I bet you $5 it's a guy. Whoever is right gets $5." Levy stated.

"Oh you're on" I evily smiled.

Just then someone bumped into me, I almost lost my balance, but luckily I didn't, however a few of my books I was holding fell. I looked up to see who it was, and only rolled my eyes when I saw her.

"Hey _Luce_ " she sneered, adding an emphasis on my name.

"Hey" I simply stated.

"You should really watch where you're going, you almost made me fall!" She innocently pouted.

"Well you see, it's actually you that needs to watch where you're going! I knew you were dumb, but not this dumb!" I retorted.

Levy handed me my books and we walked away.

"Where do you think you're going!" Lisanna called down the hallway.

I turned around with an innocent smile.

"I'm going to go hang out with Natsu" I smirked

Lisanna's face looked shocked.

Once we got outside, Levy busted out laughing.

"Omg Lu-chan! You're amazing!" Levy cried.

"Ha, thanks Levy-chan! But I actually did say I would go hang out with Natsu, so I'm going to go meet him, see you later!" I waved

"K! Stay out of trouble you two" Levy smirked.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the gates. I smiled when I saw familiar pink hair.

"Hey Natsu! Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yea! I'm all fired up!" He said.

I chuckled and he told me to follow him, while we were talking, we starting catching up some more.

Soon enough we arrived at an ice cream shop, it wasn't just a regular ice cream shop, it was the one Natsu, Levy and I always went to when we were younger. We entered the shop and I immediately smiled, seeing all the different flavors of ice cream.

"Hey Luce, I bet I can remember your favorite flavor ice cream!" Natsu told me.

"You sure? If I'm correct, that was over 7 years ago, and I've always been picky about my ice cream" I replied.

"Watch me" was all that Natsu said, he got up and flew over to the containers of ice cream. I turned my head so I didn't peek at what he was doing.

While I was waiting for him to come back, I started looking around the shop. It hadn't really really changed much, except for it getting a paint job done. Soon enough I saw Natsu walk back over, carrying two ice cream cones.

"Here you are Luce. 1 1/2 scoops of strawberry ice cream with a small scoop of chocolate at the bottom, strawberry syrup that's in a zig zag formation, and less than 10 chocolate sprinkles" Natsu proudly showed me.

My jaw dropped, I was completely astonished that he remembered how I ordered my ice cream!

"Wait, you forgo-" I started

"Nope, here is your _pink_ spoon!" he gave me the pink spoon I always ate my ice cream with.

"W-wow Natsu! That's amazing! How did you remember?" I asked as he sat down.

I started eating my ice cream, and I couldn't help but smile, remembering all those times I've gotten this ice cream.

"Well, I always remember things that are important to me" He told me.

"Well, is my favorite ice cream flavor that important?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"Anything that has to deal with you is important" Natsu told me with a cheeky grin.

Hearing that sentence really made me smile.

"Thanks Natsu!"

We both started devouring our ice cream again, Natsu's double chocolate fudge ice cream was already gone when I had just finished my half scoop.

"Hey Luce, I just thought of something." Natsu started. "You should come by my house sometime this week, so you can see my family again! Wendy as grown so much since you left!" he suggested.

"I would love to see your family again Natsu" I told him.

"Yosh! Come on Luce, I wanna show you something!"

I nodded my head and followed him out the door while still eating my ice cream. It was slightly dark outside, but it was getting darker by the minute as we were walking to who knows where.

After 10 minutes of walking I decided to ask where we were going.

"You'll see Luce, you'll see." was all he told me.

I huffed and kept following him. By now I finished my ice cream, so I wiped my hands with a napkin and wrapped my spoon in the napkin and shoved it in my pocket, since there were no trash cans nearby.

Another 5 minutes of walking and finally Natsu told me we were here.

"TA DA!" Natsu yelled.

We were in an open grass field, with flowers dotted around everywhere. The sky was clear, and you could see so many stars.

I looked around in amazement.

"N-natsu, when did you find this area?" I asked.

"Well, I remembered how much you loved looking at the stars, so after you left I set myself on a mission to find the best place for star gazing, and I found this place!" He told me.

Tears started welling up in my eyes.

"U-uh why are you crying? Do you not like this place? We can go somewhere else!" Natsu quickly told me.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

"No Natsu, these are happy tears." I told him.

He let out a sigh of relief and then grinned at me.

"Thank you Natsu" I smiled

"Anything for you Luce!" he told me.

We stayed there for about an hour, and then we started walking home.

Once I arrived at my house, Natsu waved goodbye to me and started jogging home.

I opened my door and sighed, kicking off my shoes. I couldn't help but keep an idiotic smile plastered on my face. I started getting ready for bed, since I was mentally exhausted.

Soon enough I was in my pajamas, and tucked away into my bed.

I smiled once again as I went to sleep.

* * *

 **Heyyyyy guysssssss! I finally updated after 2 weeks! Sorry for late updating...school is really busy. And I'm only in 8th grade! Gosh, high school is gonna be hard :P I'm thinking of a new story, but I don't know what to do. PM me if you have any ideas! I would love to hear from you all.**

 **And also, wanna guess who is going to be the new student? If you get it right, I'll give you a shout out :D**

 **Thanks to everyone who patiently waited for this chapter, I should be updating "It Started With a Cupcake" either today or tomorrow.**

 **~Er-chan**


	5. The New Kid

I woke up and started my usual routine, however this time I blasted music around my room.

Soon enough I found myself walking out of my apartment and towards the school. Today I was wearing dark jeans with a yellow t-shirt and black booties.

Once I arrived to the school, I walked to the cherry blossom tree where my friends and I usually met. I saw Levy and waved.

"Hey Lu-chan! You ready to lose our bet?" Levy smirked.

"Heh, you're funny" I joked.

"What bet are you two talking about?" Erza asked, suddenly appearing next to us.

"Lu-chan and I placed a bet on if the new kid would be a guy or a girl, I think it's going to be a guy but Lu-chan thinks it's going to be a girl." Levy explained.

"I see. I agree with Levy, I believe it will be a male."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Ok whatever, we'll see later, now let's get going to class" I told them.

We all started walking inside when Levy suddenly stopped.

"Lu-chan, I forgot to ask you, how was your date with Natsu?" Levy evilly smiled.

"W-what? Levy-chan that was NOT a date!"

"Uh huh, yeah sure" Levy rolled her eyes

The 3 of us sat down in our seats. Surprisingly, Natsu was already in the class.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted me.

"Hey Natsu, it's a surprise to see you here on time" I joked.

Natsu shyly rubbed his head and sat down.

Natsu was telling me a story about Happy when Lisanna suddenly stepped in front of him, with her back facing towards me.

"Natsu! Come on we _have_ to hang out together today!" Lisanna whined in an annoying baby voice.

"Uh, we do?" Natsu asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, we do! It's only fair if you hang out with me too!" Lisanna pouted, then she shot a glare at me.

"B-" Natsu was cut off as Lisanna grabbed onto his arm, and started dragging him out the door.

Natsu mouthed "save me Luce" just before he left.

I smiled then turned towards Levy and Erza.

"Looks like she's jealous I hung out with Natsu yesterday" I smirked.

"Totally" both Levy and Erza areed.

We started chatting until the teacher came in and sat at his desk.

 **With Natsu and Lisanna (Natsu's P.O.V)**

Lisanna was practically dragging me out of the school building, and towards my doom.

Once we were outside, she let go of my arm and tried to grab my hand, I quickly shot my hand back, putting it out of arms reach for her.

I heard her slightly growl, but I ignored it.

"Come on Natsu! We're going to go get some ice cream!" She told me.

She started walking in front of me, while I dragged my feet behind her.

 _"'I'm only here for the ice cream"_ I reminded myself

We came to the exact same ice cream shop I went to with Lucy, when we entered. Lisanna just so happened to sit in the exact same booth where Lucy and I sat.

"Natsu, do you remember my favorite ice cream from when we were little?" Lisanna asked, batting her eyelashes.

"No, I don't actually" I replied in a bored tone.

I saw Lisanna's face fall,but she quickly changed her face.

"Oh well, it's not hard, how about you go try?" She asked in a more annoyed tone.

I got up, only so I could get away from her and went to the ice cream containers. I got myself 2 scoops of double fudge ice cream. Then I lazily scooped strawberry ice cream into a cup and walked back to Lisanna, who was texting away on her phone.

"Here" I said, shoving it next to her.

She looked up from her phone and stared at the ice cream.

"Natsu, I hate strawberry." She told him.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, and started eating his ice cream.

"Not my fault I don't remember" I told her.

"So you remembered Lucy's favorite ice cream, and not mine?" Lisanna growled.

"Were you saying on us yesterday?" I asked.

"W-what psh no way!" She stuttered.

"Well how else would you somehow choose the exact place and booth that Lucy and I went to yesterday?" I asked glaring at her.

"Lucky guess?" Lisanna replied.

 _"This is going to be a long day"_ I sighed.

 **Back At School (Lucy's P.O.V)**

I was resting my head on the desk when started talking.

"Alright guys, as you may know, we're having a new student join us today." He told the class.

"Can you please enter?" He asked.

The door opened and I still hadn't lifted my head yet, I was too busy worrying about Natsu and what he and Lisanna were doing.

I heard the person enter, and I heard Levy squeal.

"It's a guy Lu-chan! Give me my $5 at the end of the day!" She told me.

I quickly shot my head up and looked around for the new kid.

There, standing in front of the class was a young man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Sting Eucliffe, I can't wait to get to know all of you." He said, smirking at me.

 _"Oh. Shit."_

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is shorter! I really couldn't find a lot of things to add into it, Natsu and Lisanna's "date" will continue in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the support I've had with this story!**


	6. It's Not Okay

_Previously on I'll Be Back_

"Can you please enter?" He asked.

The door opened and I still hadn't lifted my head yet, I was too busy worrying about Natsu and what he and Lisanna were doing.

I heard the person enter, and I heard Levy squeal.

"It's a guy Lu-chan! Give me my $5 at the end of the day!" She told me.

I quickly shot my head up and looked around for the new kid.

There, standing in front of the class was a young man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Sting Eucliffe, I can't wait to get to know all of you." He said, smirking at me.

 _"Oh. Shit."_

* * *

My whole body froze.

 _"Why the hell is he here?"_ I started panicking.

"Well, you can take a seat next to Laki" he instructed.

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing he was on the other side of the classroom, far away from me too.

"Lucy, are you ok? You look a little pale" Erza asked me with concern.

"Oh uh, I'm perfectly fine!" I tried to assure her.

 _"No I'm not ok, he's here!"_

Erza, obviously not taking the bait turned back to face the teacher.

The whole class I was darting my head back and forth between Sting, who was constantly smirking at me, and my paper. I couldn't focus with _him_ being near me.

Soon enough the bell rang and I shot out of my seat

"Is everything all right with Lu-chan? She was acting funny during class" Levy asked Erza.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling the new kid Sting is her reason for her odd behavior " Erza told Levy.

* * *

Every single class I had. He was there as well.

I was having a very hard time focusing on my work. Memories I had with him only haunted me.

Soon enough it was lunch time and once again, I darted from my seat and ran to my locker.

 _"Is this what it's going to be like every day? Me running away from my problems?"_

I threw my books into my locker and grabbed my lunch. I sped walked outside, deciding that I needed some fresh air.

Once I got outside, I sat down on a bench under a small cherry blossom tree. I pulled out my phone and started checking out all of my social media and played music.

I was finally starting to calm down, when I saw Levy, Erza and Juvia looking around.

I saw Levy point towards me and the trio made their way to me. I looked back at my phone and sighed. I turned off the music and put on a fake smile.

"Hey guys! Sorry I didn't tell you I'd be out here! Today is such a nice day!" I smiled.

"Cut with the crap Lucy." Erza said, not seeing through my act.

"Juvia agrees, what is wrong with Love Rival today?" Juvia asked.

I rolled my eyes when she mentioned Love Rival, but started talking.

"Nothing is wrong" I told them.

"Lu-chan, is this about Sting? I've been noticing him staring at you all day. Do you two have some sort of history?" Levy asked me.

I cringed when she mentioned me and him having a history and closed up my lunch box.

"Nope! Nothing is wrong, everything is perfectly fine! I've never met that Sting guy before!"

"Lucy. Keeping secrets isn't going to help" Erza told me.

"I'm not keeping secrets. I'm actually not feeling to well, I'm going home early. Bye." I said as I got up and went inside.

I went to the nurses office and used the one excuse every girl can use.

" I have horrible cramps right now, can I please go home?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Oh Lucy dear, you do look a little pale, let me take your temperature!" She suggested.

"Oh no, I'm good, I just really need to go home." I ushered.

"Alright, drink plenty of water and stretch out your body when you get home" she told me.

"Alright, thank you." I said as I was leaving.

I went to my locker and packed up my bag and jogged out of the school and quickly made my way home.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Lisanna**

"Well Lisanna, now that you have dragged me to multiple places. I think it's time for us to head back to school." I told her.

"Alright Natsu! Let's go back!" She started skipping towards the school.

I rolled my eyes and followed behind her.

In 10 minutes we were back at the school and I quickly ran to the cafeteria door and walked in with other students going in.

When I got inside, I saw everyone sitting at our table, however Lucy wasn't there.

"Hey guys, I'm back, where's Luce?"

"She went home early, she wasn't 'feeling well' Levy told me, bending her fingers during the 'feeling well' part.

"What do you mean 'feeling well'" I mimicked.

"We think it's the new kid Sting that's making her all bouncy" Erza told me.

I instantly started looking around, trying to find a new face. Sitting with a few other people I recognized, I saw a head of spiky blond hair.

"Is he that blond kid?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and I turned my attention back to him.

At the same time he looked up, and we both locked eye contact, I immediately didn't get a good feeling, the dude just didn't give me a good vibe. He smirked and then started talking to his friends again.

I growled and sat down.

"Wait guys, what school did Love Rival go to before this?"Juvia asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Levy, you should know, right?" I asked.

"Actually, I never asked." She sighed.

"Erza?" She only shook her head.

I flopped down farther into my chair and sighed.

"Why did you ask Juvia?" Levy asked.

"Well Juvia was thinking that if we knew what school we went to, and what school Sting went to then maybe we could fine some connection to the two."

"That's brilliant Juvia!" Levy squealed.

"Nice thinking Juvia" Gray told her.

Juvia blushed and looked down at her food.

"I'm going to go ask him right now." I announced to the group.

I got up and went to the table Sting was sitting at.

He saw me walking over and sat up.

"Hey, I'm Natsu" I greeted.

"Hi Natsu, I'm Sting. What brings you over here?" He asked.

"I was just wondering what school you came from?" I asked.

"Oh, well then I came from Sabertooth High." He told me.

"Oh that's cool, well bye Sting." I walked away quickly.

 _"Sabertooth High, Sabertooth High Sabertooth High. Why does it sound so familiar?"_

"Guys, Sting came from Sabertooth High, sound familiar to anyone?" I asked.

Everyone school their heads, I sighed in defeat and sat back down in my seat.

 _"Luce, what is wrong with you?"_

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Once I arrived to my house, I changed into my pajamas and got a glass of water.

I laid down in my bed and turned on the T.V

After a few minutes of trying to focus on the screen, I gave up. My mind could only think of why Sting would come to Fairy Tail.

I turned the T.V. off and got under the blankets.

 _"Why did he follow me here?"_

* * *

 **YAY A NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for any mistakes, sometimes auto correct changes it to something else and I don't catch it. And Happy Holidays to everyone!**


	7. The Secret is Out

**At The School (Natsu's P.O.V)**

The last class of the school day was horrible. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking of Lucy. I was worried about her.

While looking around, I noticed Levy bouncing her leg up and down non stop. She was probably worried as well. Sting just so happened to be in the class with us as well.

If I wasn't freaking about Lucy, I was glaring holes through Sting. He seemed to become really popular already.

 _"Maybe more popular than me"_ I thought in my head.

Even if he did, I don't think I would really care. Having girls constantly asking you out everyday gets pretty annoying.

In the middle of one of my glaring sessions, the teacher. snapped at me, and asked me to solve the next problem.

I sat there in silence for a little bit, trying to figure out which problem we were solving.

Sting looked over with a cocky grin, and I smirked at him before I stood up and walked to the board. I grabbed the piece of chalk and got to work

In a minute I had finished the problem. After I finished I put the chalk down and walked to my seat. Mr. Freed started talking without looking at the board.

"And this is why we need to pay attet-" He stopped talking when he looked at the board.

On the board was the math problem, solved perfectly.

I had always been very good at math, the one subject I was good at, all of my closest friends knew this.

Sting looked very shocked, while all my friends were laughing at the teachers facial expression.

"Well, uh thank you Natsu" He awkwardly said to me.

The rest of the class went by pretty fast, as soon as the bell rang, I sprang out of my seat and ran towards the door, only to be stopped by a strong hand.

"Natsu, if you're going to Lucy's place, then Levy and I are going as well." Erza told him.

* * *

I rolled my eyes and mumbled an "ok".

The three of us started walking towards Lucy's apartment. Once we arrived, we knocked on the door, we waited a few minutes and didn't hear an answer.

Erza firmly knocked on the door.

"Lucy, open this door right now, we want to help you." She demanded.

The next second the door was unlocked and we piled in.

Natsu, you stay out here while Erza and I talk to Lucy in her room" Levy commanded

"WHAT? No way! I'm going to talk to her too!" Natsu whined.

"NATSU, KEEP YOUR ASS ON THE COUCH TILL I TELL YOU TO GET UP" Erza yelled.

"A-aye sir" Natsu sunk into the couch.

Erza and Levy walked towards her bedroom door, and gently knocked before opening it.

The lights were turned off and couldn't really see anything.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

A lump on the bed slightly moved.

"What do you guys want?" I mumbled underneath the covers.

"What is going on with you? You're fine one minute then you're running everywhere and practically sweating when that new kid came." Erza asked.

"Who is Sting and what connection do you two have?" Levy added on.

"I...I don't want to talk about it." I sighed.

"Lu-chan, you can't keep secrets as big as this one. One day, soon, you will explode, and none of us will be able to help you." Levy told me.

I popped my head out of the covers, and looked over at them. Both of their faces were laced with worried, I felt guilty, so I did the last thing I wanted to do.

I started telling them the story about Sting and I.

* * *

It all started when I moved. I was transferred into Sabertooth High. The same school Sting attended.

The first day of school, I met a girl, Yukino. We became really good friends due to our love of stars and astrology.

Soon Yukino introduced me to her other friends, Minerva, Rouge and Sting.

I had heard that Minerva was really mean, the queen bitch of the school. However, she greeted me with a huge hug.

That shocked everyone, while she was hugging me I noticed the blond guy, Sting staring at me.

Somehow, Sting and I became friends, however I was always slightly creeped out from him, he just seemed like a dude I couldn't trust,

Years went by, and I started developing feelings for Sting. Honestly I was so stupid doing that, he was just really sweet to me.

In our Junior year, Sting asked me to prom, that same night we confessed our feelings for each other and started dating. I was really happy, and I was having a great relationship.

Over the few months we were dating, he started changing. He would be super overprotective of me. He once punched a guy that was asking me for the time. Every Time I wanted to go somewhere, Sting would tag along. He always said I need protecting, but I didn't, and it was downright annoying me.

One night I was at my house, my dad was out of town during the time. There was a knock at the door and I went towards the door. I opened it, after I saw Sting through the peep hole.

He walked in, reeking of beer. He was obviously drunk, and he was angry for some reason.

"S-Sting, are you drunk?" I was really scared, and my voice was cracking.

"Shut up, just SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Sting? What is wrong with you?" I raised my voice, trying to sound confident.

All of a sudden, he smacked me. I fell onto my butt as I held my bright red cheek.

Tears started pouring out of my eyes which were wide with fear.

"You're just a slut, a blonde bitch who only uses me for popularity." Sting growled.

I sat there, stunned, my tears never stopped and I just kept crying.

Sting staggered towards the door and slammed it shut.

Almost every night, he came and would abuse me, mostly verbally however. Luckily for me the school year was over in 2 weeks, I never told anyone, because no one would believe me.

At school he acted so perfect, and pretended to love me so he could be more popular.

* * *

I moved back here, with this secret still stashed away in my heart." I finished.

I looked up, and saw two very different reactions. Levy was crying, her eyes filled with disbelief. Erza on the other hand looked ready to kill.

"L-Lu-chan!" Levy sobbed as she tackled me into a hug.

"I will KILL Sting!" Erza growled.

I slightly smiled.

"Lu-chan, I am so sorry that happened to you. I promise I won't ever let it happen again. That bastard will pay." Levy promised.

I started crying again as Erza joined in on the hug.

"Lucy, I also promise I will make that no good piece of shit pay." Erza firmly stated

The three of us hugged for awhile, until Levy broke the hug.

"Lu-chan, what do we tell Natsu? He's here in your living room" Levy asked.

"Don't tell him...I don't want everyone knowing" I sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to tell everyone that we need to keep you away from the bastard." Erza told me.

"Thank you so much guys" I sadly smiled.

"We're gonna go tell Natsu you want to be left alone, I'll come back later with some ice cream and pizza!" Levy told me.

"Aw thanks Levy-chan."

Levy and Erza left, where an antsy Natsu was waiting. He popped out of his chair and started questioning them.

"Where is she? Where's Luce? Is she ok? What is this about?" Natsu babbled out.

"We can't tell you Natsu, but we can tell you that we need to keep Lu-chan away from Sting. No matter what." Levy told him.

"Uh ok, can I see Luce? Pretty please?" Natsu begged.

"Sure, just be careful and leave the door opened. Levy and I are going to go tell everyone else." Erza told him.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I ran to Luce's room and opened the door.

"Luce?" I asked.

"Over here Natsu" Lucy waved.

"Luce! Are you ok?" I asked.

"Eh I've been better but Erza and Levy-chan made me feel a lot better"

"So...Levy told me that I have to keep you away from Sting?" I asked very confusingly.

"Yeah...we had an..interesting past." Lucy told him.

I turned very serious all of a sudden and looked her in the eye.

"Luce, I promise you I will protect you"

Lucy smiled and I smiled back.

For the rest of the day, Luce and I hung out, and slowly but surely she started smiling again.

"I'll make you pay for whatever you did to Luce. Nobody messes with my Luce" I growled.

* * *

 **Once again sorry for posting late. I can only post from my phone for now D:**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I love you all!**


	8. Planning for the Festival

I woke up with my body feeling abnormally warm.

I yawned, and started to stretch out my arms, but something, no, rather someone wasn't allowing me to do that.

I slowly looked over, and who did I see? My pink haired idiot best friend. He was sleeping and snoring _very_ loudly. Not only was he sleeping in MY bed, but he had his arms wrapped around, restraining me from getting up, let alone trying to stretch.

I realized the current situation I was in and blushed furiously. My face was definitely equal to the color of Erza's hair, probably a shade or two darker. I squealed and started thrashing around. Due to my violent movements, Natsu started waking up, once his arms loosened up, I brought my leg bag and delivered one of my classic "Lucy Kicks."

"OWWWW! What was that for Luce?" Natsu whined, still half asleep.

"Why the hell were you in my bed? Did you not go home last night?" I huffed.

Natsu sheepishly smiled while rubbing his hair.

"Hehe, your bed was really comfy, and I guess I just didn't want to leave it." Natsu grinned.

I growled, and Natsu took a cautious step back, holding his hands up as if to protect him.

Sighing, I looked over at the clock.

 _"8:32..."_ I did a double take of the time. _"8:32...OH FUCK 8:32!"_ I screamed in my head.

"OH GOSH IT'S 8:32 SCHOOL STARTS AT 8:50! NATSU WE NEED TO HURRY!" I screamed. I refused to be late to school. Scrambling around my room, I grabbed a dark green blouse, and grey jeans. Tossing Natsu out of the room, I threw on my clothes, and ran to my bathroom. Brushing my teeth with a record timing, I washed my face and brushed out my hair, letting it flow loosely.

I decided to skip makeup, since my natural face wasn't bad at all. I got my phone and checked the time.

 _"Ok, 8:40, if I run to school I'll be fine."_ I assured myself in my head.

Opening my door, I was shocked to see Natsu laying outside the door, still asleep.

"Natsu, quickly go to your home and get ready! You're going to be late!" I scolded.

Natsu started grumbling. "I don't mind being late, see you at school." he mumbled.

I sighed, and grabbed my backpack.

"Natsu, I'm going to trust you to lock my door when you leave. And if you don't..." I trailed off."

"You might just be seeing hell." I finished.

Natsu froze. "A-aye Sir."

Shutting the door, I started my run towards the school.

Within 6 minutes, I was at the school, breathing heavily I walked into the school and went straight to my locker.

"Did you hear? I heard the festival is starting up soon!"

"I'm so excited for the festival!"

I kept hearing a bunch of people mentioning a "festival" that was happening at our school. Once my locker was in sight, I spotted Levy waiting near it.

"Hey Levy-chan! Sorry I'm late, but why are you at my locker?" I asked.

"To make sure that creep Sting doesn't even look at you! Duh! And it's fine Lu-chan! Did you hear about the festival? The planning is already starting!" Levy squealed.

During Levy's intense squabbling, I rubbed my neck, not having a clue about what she was saying.

"LEVY-CHAN!" I finally screamed after a minutes worth of babbling.

Levy blinked twice. "Yes Lu-chan?"

"What the hell is this festival?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

Levy gasped and covered her face. "Omg Lu-chan! I'm so sorry I forgot this is your first year here! Of course you wouldn't know what the festival is!" Levy facepalmed.

"It's fine, just tell me what it is" I asked while grabbing my needed books, we both started walking to class.

"Okay! Once a year our school holds a "Fairy Tail Festival" where each class in their grade split into groups and set up booths with games and food! Basically school is canceled for almost a week, and we do nothing but planning. Then the festival is over the weekend!" Levy told me with a huge smile.

"Wow! That sounds like fun! When does the planning start?" I asked.

"Today! Erza is in charge, she has been ever since our freshman year" Levy told me while she sat down at her desk.

"Oooh! I'm excited" I smiled.

Erza walked up to us, with an unusual, joy filled face.

"Levy, Lucy, it's nice to see you this morning" Erza respectfully greeted.

"Hey Erza!" Both Levy and I greeted.

"I figure that bastard hasn't spoken to you yet?" Erza asked.

"Nope! We're all good!" I assured her. "Erza, I heard you are in charge of the 'Fairy Tail Festival'" I quoted from Levy.

Erza's eyes suddenly got an evil glint, and she switched her causal smile for a sly smirk.

"U-uh, Erza? Are you ok?" I asked, slightly scared.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, she always gets like this when it comes to planning. She's like a monster during this time of year." Levy told me.

"Oh gosh" I sighed.

The teacher came in, and everyone started going towards their designated seats.

"Ok class! It's time to start planning our class booth!" The teacher cheered, surprising the whole class.

"Even teachers get excited" Levy whispered to me.

"Alright! Split into groups of 5 and figure out your ideas!" He instructed.

Erza, Cana, Juvia, Levy and I immediately grouped up together.

"Alright Erza! What do you suggest?" Juvia immediately asked.

"Well, this year we will be going against the guys booth." Erza told us.

"Who are "the guys" I asked.

"Gray, Natsu, Jellal, Loke and Gajeel." Cana answered.

"And I refuse to lose to them." Erza glared, looking at each of us.

"So, what idea's do we have?" I asked.

"Juvia thinks we should figure out what the guys are doing first, then plan from there." Juvia suggested.

"I like that idea! But who's gonna go see what they're doing?" Cana asked, looking over at the group.

"Well, it can't be me, they would know something is up." Erza told us. "And Juvia would be too busy gawking at Gray." Juvia blushed. "Levy would be too scared to do it" Levy pouted after hearing this. "And Cana... you would make it weird and get off track." Erza finished.

"So, that only leaves Lu-chan!" Levy stated.

Everyone looked towards me.

"M-me? Why me?" I whined.

"Well, the guys don't know you as well, and I'm sure you can find something to talk to Natsu about." Erza told me.

"Okay then! It's decided! Lu-chan will go spy for us!" Levy cheered.

Erza suddenly stood up and shoved me towards the guy's group. Stumbling over my feet, I brushed off my jeans, and rolled my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I started walking up to the group.

"Hey Natsu! When did you get here?" I asked, grabbing the attention of the guys.

"Hey Luce! I got here like a minute ago." Natsu grinned.

The rest of the guys went back to planning, so I kept up a conversation with Natsu, but also eavesdropped on the boys plan.

"Oh, that's cool, did you lock my door?" I glared.

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsu saluted.

"So, what are you guys doing for your booth?" I asked him.

Natsu, being the idiot he is, started blurting out their whole plan, but the rest of his friends were oblivious to his blabbing.

"We're going to do a futuristic type theme! We haven't worked out all of the details yet but we-"

"Alright thanks bye!" I blurted out and left.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, ok..."

"Come on Flame Brain, we have to work on this." Gray glared at Natsu.

"What did you say Ice Cube?" Natsu glared back.

"NATSU, GRAY! FOCUS!" Jellal yelled.

"A-aye sir" The two apologized.

* * *

Before I even made it back to the group, Erza was asking me questions.

"Did they get suspicious? What's there plan? Did Jellal look at you weirdly?" Erza demanded answers.

"No, they didn't get suspicious and no Jellal didn't even look at me." I answered.

"Lu-chan, what's there plan?" Levy asked.

"Juvia wants to know!"

"If you guys would shut up then maybe I could tell you all." I glared.

"You're right, I'm sorry, please, tell us." Erza apologized.

"Alright, Natsu said they are doing some futuristic type theme, they don't know all of the details, but if Jellal is in charge then it must be good." I told them all.

The group started murmuring.

"Juvia thinks that's a good idea." Juvia sighed.

"Yeah, it's different, our classmates will probably like that too." Levy sighed.

We all looked over at Erza, who was deep in thought.

"I...I have no idea what to do." Erza looked ashamed of herself.

We were silent for awhile, before I gasped rather loudly.

"Guys, I have a perfect idea!" I smiled.

* * *

 **I'm a horrible person for updating so late (on all my stories) SCHOOL SUCKS! And I'm planning my birthday party and what not. Updating on my phone is super hard and I can only get on my computer so much. IT HAS TO BE PLUGGED IN TO WORK! Like whattttt. No Sting drama this chapter! But just wait...there will be some soon. *insert evil laughing***

 **OH AND FOLLOW ME ON VINE! I MAKE FAIRY TAIL EDITS! My account name is in my bio.**

 **Thanks For Reviewing!- _fanakatsuki, JustBenifet, Rose Tiger, and Guest_**


	9. You Better Watch Out

_Previously on I'll Be Back_

 _"Lu-chan, what's there plan?" Levy asked._

 _"Juvia wants to know!"_

 _"If you guys would shut up then maybe I could tell you all." I glared._

 _"You're right, I'm sorry, please, tell us." Erza apologized._

 _"Alright, Natsu said they are doing some futuristic type theme, they don't know all of the details, but if Jellal is in charge then it must be good." I told them all._

 _The group started murmuring._

 _"Juvia thinks that's a good idea." Juvia sighed._

 _"Yeah, it's different, our classmates will probably like that too." Levy sighed._

 _We all looked over at Erza, who was deep in thought._

 _"I...I have no idea what to do." Erza looked ashamed of herself._

 _We were silent for awhile, before I gasped rather loudly._

 _"Guys, I have a perfect idea!" I smiled._

* * *

"What is it Lucy?" Erza asked with her eyes practically burning into my soul.

Brushing off Erza's weird look, I started speaking in a hushed tone.

"What if we also did an alternative universe? Except we had magic powers?"

The group went silent, everyone stared at me like I was stupid.

"Uh...so what do you guys think?" I asked shyly.

"I LOVE IT LU-CHAN!" Levy screamed.

"It's stupid, but it's good." Cana agreed.

"Wow! Juvia loves that idea! Juvia smiled.

We all looked over towards Erza, since she was the head of the group and was in charge of the festival.

"Hmmm. I really like that idea Lucy." Erza also agreed.

"YAYYY!" Our group cheered.

"Good job Lucy! I'm proud of you." Erza said while crashing me into a hug.

"E-erza...I can't b-breathe" I spurted out.

"Erza stop! Your hugs are more harsh than you think! You're killing Lu-chan!" Levy whined.

Finally Erza released me, as soon as she did I started breathing harshly.

"I deeply apologize for my actions, please hit me as payback." Erza stated.

"Er, no don't worry about it Erza." I sheepishly smiled.

"So, what "super powers" are you talking about?" Cana asked.

"No, not super powers, we would have magic powers." I corrected.

"So how do we decide our magic?" Juvia asked.

"We should base it off of personality's and our hobbies." I said.

"Oooh! So Juvia should have water powers! Since Juvia loves to swim!" Juvia squealed.

"Yeah! That's perfect!" I agreed.

"Hmm, Levy-chan, for you I was thinking about something with books." I suggested.

"That makes sense, seeing as you love reading." Erza put in.

"OOH OOH OOH OOH OHH!" Levy jumped up and down. "I HAVE AN IDEA!" she squealed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What if I could like write something in the air, then it would take a physical form?"

"Juvia doesn't understand..."

Levy sighed. "Let me give you all an example."

"Okay! So I might right the word "iron" in the air, and I could chant..."Solid Script!" And then the iron would take it's physical form, so you could touch it and everything!" Levy smiled.

"That's a great idea Levy-chan!" I agreed.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So we have Juvia's and Levy's so far" Erza told us.

"Since I like fortune telling, I could do some type of card magic." Cana suggested.

"Okay, that's good." Erza approved.

"Hey Erza, how about for you, you change into different armors, giving you different powers with each armor you have." I suggested.

Erza's eyes lit up.

"That's a terrific idea! It seems like the ultimate power! The strongest!" Erza smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"You can call it "requip magic." Juvia suggested.

"Yes! That is perfect!" I agreed.

"What about you Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"I honestly don't know...I'll think about it." I sighed.

"Well, we have Water Magic, Card Magic, Requip Magic and Solid Script." Erza listed the four powers off.

"Well guys, I think we have the winning idea." I smirked.

"Definitely!" We all agreed.

Seeing as we already had our plan, we started talking about what costumes we would need and how to pull off our powers.

"Lu-chan, don't freak out, but... _he_ is staring." Levy whispered.

I froze, already knowing who _he_ was.

Erza snapped her head towards Sting. Her eyes showing nothing but death.

Sting smirked, and looked away, going back to his groups conversation.

"Juvia doesn't want to ruin the mood, but Juvia thinks that Sting is going to do something towards Love Rival during the festival." Juvia told us.

"I think so too. We will be sure to protect you Lucy" Erza smiled warmly.

We continued our planning, but I couldn't help and worry about what could happen the day of the festival.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

The whole time my group was planning, I had my eye on Sting. He wasn't doing anything that was suspicious until I caught him staring at Luce. I was about to get up and yell at him, but Erza quickly beat me to it, instead just glaring at him.

I shivered, thinking about how I felt every time I received one of those glares.

I got slapped on my head, knocking me off my chair.

"NATSU! LISTEN!" Jellal yelled.

"Gosh...you're the male Erza." I whined while rubbing my head.

"Are you thinking about Bunny Girl? Gihi" Gajeel asked.

"N-no! I was death glaring bumble bee over there!" I huffed.

"Yeah, whatever you say Natsu." Loke smirked.

For once, I started paying attention, we were talking about our plan, until I heard a cough behind me.

I started turning around."What do you wan-" I stopped talking when I saw who it was.

Standing there with an innocent smile was Sting.

"What the hell do you want bumble bee?" I growled.

"Oh, so you gave me a nickname? How..sweet." Sting said.

"What do you want?" I asked again, this time with a more commanding voice.

"Well, I was just coming to tell you that I can't wait to see your groups booth."

"Well, thanks for stopping by, now, bye!" Gray stepped in.

Sting leaned in towards my ear, so nobody else could hear.

"And I'd also keep an eye on your precious "Luce" during the festival too." he whispered.

"Don't even think about touching her, or I will rip you into pieces" I growled.

Sting started laughing. "You're so funny!"

I pushed him away, in which he smirked and walked back to his desk.

I turned back around towards the rest of the guys. Everyone was staring at me.

"What? Let's just start planning again." I snapped.

"Well, okay then." Jellal continued.

The rest of the day I could only think about what may happen the day of the festival.

* * *

The school day was over, so as usual, I waited outside for Natsu so he could walk me home.

After 10 minutes of waiting, I decided to start looking for him, when I ran into Lisanna and Angel.

"Hey Blondie!" Lisanna smirked.

"Oh, hey Slut 1 and Bitch 2." I innocently smiled.

Angel growled and balled up her fist, she started walking towards me, before Lisanna put her arm out in front of her.

"Not now Angel...soon though."

"We wanted to ask you how your booth was going." Lisanna asked.

"I was actually going to ask you about your booth too. Do you need any help? I know all of your friends are clueless and stupid, so I don't want you to fail completely, that wouldn't be a good competition." I smiled brightly.

"Well bitch, you better watch out. The festival might not be as fun as you think it will be, so you should shut your mouth right now." Lisanna glared.

"I could say the same to you. I'd slap you, but I don't want to slut on my hands." I frowned.

Both Angel's and Lisanna's eyes narrowed, I smiled and waved goodbye to them.

Finally I found Natsu, he was by the vending machine, staring at it intensely.

I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey Natsu, are you okay?" I asked.

Natsu quickly turned around.

"What? Oh, yeah! Yep I'm fine, hahahahaha" Natsu awkwardly replied.

"Well then, ready to go home?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Yep, let's go Luce!" Natsu grinned while grabbing my hand and dragging me towards my house.

"Slow down Natsu!" I cried out, but I was only returned with laughter.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, behind the school.**

"What took you so long?" I growled.

"Gosh, keep your balls in check." Lisanna growled back.

"Whatever, did you talk to her?"

"Yes...I gave her a warning about the festival."

"Good, by the end of the festival, we will both have what we need." I smirked.

Lisanna nodded her head in agreement.

"You better watch out Lucy." Lisanna smiled.

* * *

 **School hates me, I have lots of homework and tests and quizzes and projects. I'm so sorry, I will try to update all my stories this week. One of the two other stories. Special thanks to,**

 _ **Rose Tiger, JustBenifet, fanakatsuki, Guest, SingingAngel327 and Flamexofxchaos**_

 **THANKS FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL 3**


	10. Unexpected Run In

Once I got home, much quicker than usual due to Natsu running and dragging me along, I plopped down on my couch.

"UGHHHHHHHHH" I groaned out loud.

I wasn't mad at anything or anyone specifically, I just didn't want to do anything. Especially try and figure out my magic power for the carnival.

"Why must this be so difficult?" I asked myself.

Everyone else's were so easy to decide. Due to Levy's love of books, we decided on Solid Script, drawing items in the air and them taking a physical form. For Erza, we decided on Requip Magic, since it seems like the ultimate power, and most definitely the strongest out of all of ours. Since Juvia adores swimming, and water in general, we decided on Water Magic. Almost everyday, Cana askes me if I want a fortune. I always so no because she's drunk all the time, and I don't think it would be accurate, so Card Magic was what she decided on.

Now I just needed to find a power.

I can cross out anything that has to do with reading or writing, seeing as Levy already has her Solid Script. I love fashion, but that's too vague and wouldn't really come in handy during battle.

"UGHHHHH" I groaned once more.

I started playing with my gold locket, opening it up, I couldn't help and smile at the picture of Natsu, Levy and I. I closed the locket and got up.

"Well since I don't have homework..." I skipped to the kitchen and decided to make a "fancy dinner"

I got a small pot, and filled it with water. I prepared another pan and started frying a little bit of meat and boiled an egg. While I was waiting for all of that to be ready. I got onto my computer and started watching an episode of Naruto, one of my favorite anime's.

"Ooh! Maybe something anime related could be my magic power!" I squealed.

" _Then people would probably think I'm a dork_." The inner me thought.

"But then again, I don't give a crap about what they think of me, and anyways, they're dorks for not watching anime." I smirked.

I soon dismissed the idea of that power, I just didn't see how I could make it fit into a battle. I heard the water boiling for my noodles, so I went back into my kitchen.

I reached into one of my drawers, and grabbed a pack of ramen noodles. My eyes lit up just by looking at them I opened the pack, and took out the seasoning and started making them.

"Hehe, it's been awhile since I've had ramen." I smiled while staring at the noodles boiling in the pot.

At the last 30 seconds, I put in spinach into it. I poured the food into a bowl and cut the egg in half. I dressed up my Ramen with the egg, meat, mushrooms and a variety of vegetables.

Sitting down at my table, I broke apart my chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" I cheered before diving in.

I watched Naruto while eating my Ramen. In the midst of my party, my phone buzzed.

 **Natsu: Luce! Go look at the stars!**

I smiled at the text. I thought it was so sweet how he remembered my love of stars. Without pausing my episode, I jumped up and ran to my back door. Opening it up, I gasped while looking at the bright stars.

For about 10 minutes, I just stared up into the sky. Until suddenly I got an idea.

"I KNOW MY MAGIC POWER!" I screamed out to my neighborhood.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

I slammed down my books on my desk, which Erza, Cana, Levy and Juvia surrounded.

"Uh?" Levy raised her eyebrow at my behavior.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Erza asked.

"My dear, dear friends, your favorite friend has figured out her magic power!" I squealed.

"Yayy for Lu-chan!" Levy jumped up and hugged me.

"Juvia wants to know what it is!" Juvia squealed as well.

"Celestial Magic!" I cheered.

"That's PERFECT Lu-chan!" Levy squealed again.

Only Levy knew what I was talking about, since we were friends before I moved.

"What the hell is that?" Cana asked.

Both Erza and Juvia nodded, being slightly confused.

"Okay, when I was younger, and still now I've been obsessed with the stars."

"Lu-chan always talked about the constellations, and one time Lu-chan and I were joking around and giving each of the constellations powers, we called them the "Celestial Spirits" Levy cut in.

I nodded. "So my power is that I have special keys, I chant the celestial spirits name, and they show up and I fight along side them, along with my special whip." I smiled.

"Oh, a whip? I didn't know you were that kin-" Erza started.

"ERZA!" I screeched.

Everyone laughed while I was blushing furiously.

"Oh yeah Lucy, we're meeting at your house tonight." Erza reminded me.

"Oh uh okay!"

* * *

Once I got home, I made sure everything was clean, and prepared some food.

Aka I pulled out the soda and the chips.

I knew Levy was going to come by a little earlier to help set up everything, so I wasn't shocked when I heard the doorbell ring an hour and a half earlier than I told everyone else to come.

Levy let herself in, since I had the door unlocked.

"Hey Lu-chan! What do you need help with?" she asked as she closed the door.

"Hey Levy-chan! Can you lay out all of the decorating supplies?

Levy nodded, and started walking towards the supply closet I kept.

"Oh and Levy-chan, we're gonna have to run to a store before everyone else get's here." I told her.

"Let's just go now, then lay everything out when we get back." she suggested.

"Oh good idea!"

"Of course it is Lu-chan, I thought of it." Levy smirked.

"Oh shut up Levy-chan." I rolled my eyes.

We got on our shoes and I grabbed my car keys.

"You have a car?" Levy asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I never use it because I like walking and the school isn't that far away." I told her.

"Ohhhh"

I walked to my car, and Levy gasped.

"Oh my god Lu-chan are you rich?" Levy asked upon seeing my white Porsche

"Levy-chan, you know I'm an only child and that my family has always been a little higher class." I reminded her.

"...and my father only has to pay for himself and I...since my mother died." I sighed.

"Lu-chan...I'm sorry." Levy apologized for reminding me.

"It's fine Levy-chan, I'm okay now." I smiled brightly.

We got into the car, and I started driving to the craft store. Levy and I jammed to "Only 1" By Ariana Grande.

Once we pulled into the parking lot, I turned off the music.

"Alright, we're looking for fancy keys."

"For what?" Levy questioned.

"My celestial spirit keys, duh!" I rolled my eyes like it was obvious.

Levy laughed while I smiled.

"Oh Lu-chan, while we're here I need to find a few things, I'll meet up with you in 10 minutes!" Levy told me while jogging away.

"Well then, okay." I sighed.

I started browsing around, looking for any type of keys. I saw something twinkling on the bottom shelf. I bent down to look at it. There on the shelf was a collection of 13 keys, they each had a wider top, and a blank space, perfect for carving a design into it. The tops of the keys also had a curved metal attached to the body, giving it a more unique style.

"Eeek! These are perfect!" I squealed.

I grabbed the box and stood up very quickly. I ran into something. Or rather _someone_. My keys went flying all over the aisle, I fell down on my butt.

"OUCH!" I half yelled as I grabbed my butt in pain. "IDIOT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I yelled at the man.

I finally looked up to see who the person I crashed into was. My eyes fell upon a man I hadn't seen before, but after a minute of staring, my eyes widened.

"R-"

* * *

 **Hehe, a nice little cliffhanger for you all. O3O**

 **OML THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 100 FOLLOWS, 60+ FAVORITES AND 40+ REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **THANKS FOR REVIEWING: _Writer and Reader D, Alexa, Flamexofxchaos, Eithne, Rose Tiger and Singing Angel327!_**

 **Who do you guys think Lucy bumped into?**


	11. You Like Who?

_**Previously On I'll Be Back**_

 _"Eeek! These are perfect!" I squealed._

 _I grabbed the box and stood up very quickly. I ran into something. Or rather someone. My keys went flying all over the aisle, I fell down on my butt._

 _"OUCH!" I half yelled as I grabbed my butt in pain. "IDIOT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I yelled at the man._

 _I finally looked up to see who the person I crashed into was. My eyes fell upon a man I hadn't seen before, but after a minute of staring, my eyes widened._

 _"R-"_

* * *

My phone suddenly buzzed, it took me awhile to realize it was my phone buzzing. I never took my eyes off of who I ran into.

"H-hello?" I asked whoever called.

" **Lu-chan! Are you okay? I heard you yelling at someone! I'm on my way right now!"** Levy frantically called.

"N-no I'm fine Levy-chan! No need to worry." I quickly told her, not once taking my eyes off of the man.

" **Oh, okay!"** Levy replied.

She hung up and I put my phone down.

"Rouge...what the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, pointing my finger at him.

"Nice to see you to Lucy." Rouge rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. I'm just..shocked to see you here." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

"No worries." Rouge said with his normal emotionless face.

Since Rouge was...more built than me, he didn't fall down, so he reached his hand out to help me up.

"T-thanks Rouge." I awkwardly smiled.

I started picking up my keys, which he helped pick up as well.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him again.

"I've been kind of worried about Sting, and you know, you two.." Rouge awkwardly trailed off.

"Oh..."

We had an awkward moment of silence, we were just looking at each other.

I started blushing while staring at him. Everyone in my old school knew about my relationship with Sting, and they all proclaimed that we loved each other, which I did at the time. But I was secretly crushing on his black haired, red eyed best friend for awhile. Even a little bit after Sting and I started dating.

Looking at him now made me remember those small feelings I had for him back then.

"So um, are you going to enroll into Fairy Tail?" I asked, secretly crossing my fingers.

Rouge nodded. "Yeah, I don't know if I'm going to officially transfer to Fairy Tail yet though."

"Oh that's good!" I smiled. "Well I got to go now, I have a huge project to work on. But I guess I'll see you in school soon?"

"Yeah, talk to you later." Rouge slightly smiled.

I started walking away until I heard a cough behind me.

"Lucy? Is there any chance you'd want to go out for dinner with me? You know, so we can catch up on everything that's happened." Rouge slightly blushed while turning his head away.

I too blushed, and smiled.

"Sure! Can't wait!" I smiled before leaving.

I met up with Levy who had a cart of her own stuff.

"Hey Lu-chan, why are you blushing?" Levy asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"O-oh no reason..heh." I stuttered.

"Mhm...sure." Levy rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Levy-chan! It's nothing!" I tried to assure her.

"I'll let you get away with it for now Lu-chan." Levy told me as she walked to the cashier.

We checked out our stuff and made our way back to my car, where we dumped the bags in the truck and hopped into the front seats. We started driving when I suddenly realized something.

 _"I didn't ask Rouge for his number!. I don't even know when he'll show up at the school!"_ I forgot that I had changed my number after I moved.

I banged my head on the steering wheel when we reached the next red light.

"Fuck my life." I hissed.

Levy laughed, and I smiled. We soon pulled up to my apartment. I saw my front door ajar. I narrowed my eyes and darted out of the car and into my apartment.

"Wait Lu-chan!" Levy tried to call out to me.

"WHO THE HELL IS IN HERE?" I screamed as I barged into my apartment, ready to Lucy Kick whoever dared to break into my house.

Sitting on the couch, I saw Erza casually sipping tea.

"E-erza? The heck..." I questioned.

"Hello Lucy. You weren't here when I arrived, so I let my self in." Erza calmly replied.

"How did you get in?" I asked with wide eyes.

Just then Levy walked in panting while holding all of the bags.

"Lu-chan! I was gonna tell you that Erza texted me to say that she was gonna let herself in! She's a master at picking locks." Levy smiled.

I heard foot steps coming from my room.

"Yepppp! Erza has evennn broken into the school!" Cana slurred while sipping out of her water bottle.

"C-cana? Why were you in my room?" I screeched.

Cana shrugged. "I was bored. And cute closet you got there." Cana winked.

I blushed, not knowing exactly what article clothing she was talking about.

"Is Juvia here?" Levy asked.

"Juvia is right here!" Juvia smiled while walking out of the bathroom.

"Well, apparently since we're all here I guess we can start." I shrugged.

Levy and I dumped out everything from our bags, while the others dumped out their bags.

We all started working on our projects while gossiping.

"So Lu-channnnnn. Remember when I said I wouldn't let you get away with whatever you were lying about when we were at the store?" Levy mysteriously reminded.

My eyes widened as I remembered.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Hey Lu-chan, why are you blushing?" Levy asked me with an eyebrow raised._

 _"O-oh no reason..heh." I stuttered._

 _"Mhm...sure." Levy rolled her eyes._

 _"Seriously Levy-chan! It's nothing!" I tried to assure her._

 _"I'll let you get away with it for now Lu-chan." Levy told me as she walked to the cashier._

* * *

"Y-yeah..." I nervously responded.

"Spill, now." Levy demanded.

"Juvia is confused..." Juvia frowned.

"Earlier, when Lu-chan and I were about to check out, she was blushing, and I have a feeling it has to do with a boy." Levy mischievously smirked.

"I demand that you tell us." Erza pounded her fist on the floor.

"Fineee..." I sighed in defeat.

"I ran into an old friend, he's practically brothers with...Sting." I paused, letting that sink into their brains.

"Is he just as bad as Sting?" Cana asked.

"No, he's the opposite actually." I softly smiled. "I used to like him, and I still think I kind of do." I blushed.

Everyone dropped what they were holding.

"LIKE HIM?" Everyone screamed.

"W-whats wrong with liking him?" I asked defensively.

They each looked at each other and nodded.

"Because you and Natsu are going to date, no matter what." Levy smiled.

They all nodded in agreement while I blushed.

"Well, I'm not really focusing on my love life right now...I'm more into beating the crap out of the boys booth! Let's get back to work!" I cheered.

* * *

 **I'm thinking about making shorter chapters, and updating more frequently. That or either I update ever month or so and have extra long chapters. What do you think? Tell me in a review or PM!**

 **Special Thanks To: _CatPlanet, , SingingAngel327, , softichgirl, Writer and Reader D, Deathblow88, Rose Tiger, LucyHarem.1 and NaluLuva23!_**

 **I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! (:**


	12. A Promise

The festival was quickly approaching. 3 more days to be exact. During our meet up, almost all of us got halfway finished with our project, but we have an after school work day that we're going to use to finish.

After my typical morning routine, I started my walk to school. I couldn't help but blush thinking about the fact that Rogue should be at the school today.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Levy-chan! Hey Juvia and Erza!" I smiled back.

Juvia and Erza waved back and we made our way into the school.

"So have you talked to Rogue at all after your brief meeting yesterday?" Levy wiggled her eyebrows.

I blushed. "Levy-chan I don't even have his phone number."

Erza suddenly handed me a piece of paper.

"You do now." Erza smirked.

"W-what? Is this his number? How did you get it? Erza, don't tell me you hacked into the schools roster again." I frowned.

"I would never do such a thing!" Erza scoffed.

"Erza, you did it yesterday." Levy sighed.

"You have no proof. But anyways, no Rogue came over to me this morning and handed me the paper. He told me to give it to you. I guess he figured we were friends or something." Erza shrugged.

I blushed again, but I hid it by turning to my locker and opening it.

"Aww! Juvia thinks that is so sweet!" Juvia awed.

"Pshhh. We're just friends." I tried to shrug it off. But inside I was really happy.

"LUCEEEEEE!" Someone screamed down the hallway.

I looked over the locker door and saw Natsu running down the hallway.

"Natsu? Why are you running?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Luce!" Natsu repeated once he was standing in front of me while catching his breath.

"Yes?" I asked with a bored expression.

"Hi!" Natsu grinned.

"You seriously just screamed and ran down the hallway just to tell me hi?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I wanted to walk you to class." Natsu grinned again.

I hadn't even noticed it but Levy, Erza and Juvia had all snuck away to class.

 _"Why would they leave me with this idiot?"_ I thought in my head.

"Well let's go Luigi!" Natsu smiled.

"It's LUCY!" I growled.

Natsu opened the door for me and my heart skipped a beat when I saw that Rogue was in my first period class.

I thanked Natsu then looked over and smiled at Rogue who was sitting to the left of an empty desk where Sting would usually sit. I silently shivered thinking about him. Rogue looked over at me and waved back, this didn't go unseen by Natsu.

"Luce, who's that emo dude?" Natsu asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's my friend Rogue from my old school?" I smiled without thinking.

"You mean the same school bumble bee goes to? Did he hurt you too?" Natsu asked, his eyes deadly serious.

"No no! He was a really good friend of mine, he came here to keep an eye on Sting as well." I quickly assured him.

Natsu muscles relaxed and he smiled.

"Oh, that's good!" He smiled.

"HEY HOT SAUCE, WE NEED TO WORK ON OUR PROJECT SOME MORE!" Gray screamed from his desk.

"SHUT UP POPSICLE STICK!" Natsu yelled back while running over to go instigate a fight.

I shook my head and chuckled then made my way to my group.

"Oh Lu-channnnnnnn~" Levy sang.

"Yes?" I asked, already knowing what she was gonna say.

"You're in a love triangle?!" Cana said, beating Levy to it.

I shrieked, causing some people (including Natsu and Rogue) to look over.

I ignored them and shot a mean glare to Cana.

"No but seriously, are you gonna go w-" Levy started.

"Babababa. Zip." I closed my eyes.

Levy let it go after that then we all started working on the games we would present at our booth.

"So we should each have our own mini game that everyone has to do. If they win, then they get a little trinket from each of us." Erza told us.

We all nodded our heads in agreement and decided on what our prizes would be. Erza's would be a rather heavy plastic sword, Juvia's would be a small water gun, Cana's would be a free decorated card, seeing as she was rather lazy., Levy's would be a really cool pen that lights up when you move it and mine would be a light up key.

"Just a key? That's boring." Cana yawned.

"Says you! Yours is gonna be a card with a gold star on it!" I scrunched my noes.

"Juvia thinks you should add something else." Everyone agreed with Juvia.

"Fine, you'll get a free hug too. Happy?" I questioned.

Everyone nodded when the bell rang.

"Well, off to our next class." I sighed.

"See you all at the after school planning session." Erza reminded us.

With that we all went our separate ways to our class.

* * *

 **At Lunch**

Erza and I were talking about the importance of body armor when I felt a tap at my shoulder.

"Hey Lucy." Rogue greeted me with his usual emotionless face.

"Hey Rogue!" I smiled.

At the mention of his name, Natsu's head perked up, he then quickly put his head back down to gobble up his food.

"I was wondering what day would be good for us to go out to dinner?" Rogue asked.

"Hmm, tomorrow sounds good! Is that okay?" I asked.

Rogue nodded. "Okay, I'll text you later for the time and place." he told me as he walked away.

* * *

"Who's that?" Gray asked Natsu.

Natsu scoffed. "Just some dude Luce used to be friends with."

Gray raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, just a friend? Is someone jealous?" Gray asked.

"No way! I would never be jealous of another dude." Natsu huffed.

"Mhm, okay." Gray blandly responded.

* * *

I watched Natsu and Gray talk to each other. I only heard the word "jealous" and saw that Natsu looked irritated, but I didn't really think much about it. However, throughout the whole lunch period, I kept making eye contact with Lisanna. I honestly didn't care because I usually lock awkward eye contact with everyone, but sometimes she would slightly smile then sometimes she would smirk.

She actually looked lonely and something told me to go over and talk to her. I suddenly got a flashback of all the taunting and tormenting she had ever done to me in elementary school. I shook off the thought of going over and turned back to talk to my friends.

Even though I was smiling on the outside, I couldn't help but wonder where Sting was. I hadn't seen him all day, which is both good and bad.

* * *

 **After School Planning Session**

Once Levy, Erza, Juvia, Cana and I all met up in the cafeteria, we all started working on our costumes and props.

We had music playing and we were all just chatting. I felt a buzz in my back pocket and checked my phone; Rogue had texted me.

 **"Hey Lucy, is 5 pm good?"**

 _"Sure that's perfect!"_ I responded while smiling.

For another hour we continued working when Natsu suddenly ran over to my group.

"Luce!" Do you wanna go get ice cream again?" Natsu excitedly asked.

"Sure!"

"Yay! See ya!" Natsu grinned like a 5 year old and ran away, knocking over Cana's "water" bottle on the way.

"HEY YOU ADOLESCENT PRUNE! YOU KNOCKED OVER MY BABY!" Cana screamed.

Either Natsu chose to ignore Cana, or his amazing hearing just suddenly failed on him.

"I'll go get you some paper towels" I told Cana as I got up.

I was humming a song on my way towards the bathroom when I suddenly felt a hand grab my arm and drag me into a closet and covered my mouth.

 _"Whoever this person is, they're about to get it."_ I growled in my head.

Within 5 seconds my eyes adjusted and I saw _him._

I bit his hand and quickly grabbed his arm. I brought it around till it was behind his back, slowly and painfully twisting it while digging my knee into his back.

Sting hissed in pain.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed into his ear.

"Well someone learned self defense." Sting sarcastically remarked.

I pulled his arm tighter, causing him to hiss in even more pain.

"I said, what. the. fuck. do. you. want." I restated, emphasizing every single word with a pull to his arm.

"I just wanted to talk to my _girlfriend._ " Sting smirked.

I dug my knee into him even harder.

"Okay fine. I just wanted to see you again to tell you to make sure you're alone at the festival." he told me.

I skillfully stuck my leg out from behind me and opened the door, not letting go of his arm just in case he tried to grab me again when I turned away to open the door.

"Don't talk to me." I firmly stated before walking out.

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a whole roll of paper towels then ran back, taking a different way to get to the cafeteria.

"Lu-chan! What took you so long?" Levy groaned.

"I need to tell you guys something." I sighed.

I told them what just happened. Cana and Erza gave me a huge pat on the back for my special, yet painful moves and a hug from Juvia and Levy.

"Lu-chan, we promise we will protect you during the festival." Levy almost started crying.

"Thank you guys." I teared up.

* * *

 **Oooh a somewhat longer chapter! Are you proud of me? Yes, thank you. SUMMER IS IN 18 MORE SCHOOL DAYS!**

 **Special Thanks To: _grapevine129, Mavis Chase, Elizabeth Backell, karmakuntheassassin101, Flamexofxchaos and Guest :)_**


	13. Spying

I woke up 10 minutes earlier than my alarm clock. After yawning and stretching, I got up and started getting ready.

"Is something happening today?" I asked myself as I went to go brush my teeth.

In the midst of my teeth brushing, I realized that today is my date with Rogue!

"D-did I just call it a date?" I blushed to myself and continued getting ready.

I finished getting ready and skipped out the door. Throughout my whole walk to school, I couldn't help and think about me hanging out with Rogue again later on today.

Once I got to the usual cherry blossom tree Levy and I meet at, I waved at Levy and gave her a hug.

"Whats with you Lu-chan? You seem...peppy!" Levy noticed.

"Pshh, no reason. I'm just..happy." I grinned.

"It's because she has that date with Rogue." Erza smirked as she walked up to us.

"N-no it's not!" I squeaked.

"Oooooh Lu-channnn~" Levy sang.

I smacked Levy away and crossed my arms.

"I'm simply excited to see my old friend again." I huffed.

"If you insist." Levy smirked.

Suddenly Natsu ran up to us.

"Hey Luce! Hey Erza, Levy!" Natsu greeted us.

Erza and Levy greeted Natsu then he turned to me.

"Luce, do you want to get ice cream today at five?" Natsu eagerly asked.

I looked at Levy, then Erza.

"U-uh sorry Natsu. I have a...uh...date?" I stuttered.

"A...date?" Natsu raised his eyebrow. "With who?"

"Well it's not exactly a date, it's a get together with Rogue." I told him.

"O-oh. Ok." Natsu frowned.

"Maybe tomorrow? If that's fine with you." I asked.

Natsu put back his classic grin.

"Alright sure!" he grinned then jogged away.

I turned back to Levy and Erza who were smiling like idiots.

"What?" I asked them.

They both looked at each other, then at me.

"Nothing." They smirked.

I raised my eyebrow at them then started walking into the building. Levy and Erza following closely behind.

We all got our stuff from our lockers then went to our first class. I smiled at Rogue and waved.

He did his usual half grin and waved back.

I sat down at my desk then put my head down and groaned.

"Can't it just be five already?" I mumbled.

The teacher came in and I sat up, ready to start the day.

* * *

 **Time Skip; Schools Ended.**

I squealed as I shot out the doors and dashed to my apartment.

I turned on my favorite music and started looking around my closet for something nice to wear.

 _"Is it a fancy place? Or classic?"_ I asked myself.

After an hour of looking around, I looked at the time and saw it was 3:40.

"UGHHHHHHH!" I groaned.

I continued looking around until I found something nice.

I held up a pair of black skinny jeans. I paired it up with a light pink blouse with a lacy back to it.

"Okay! Not too fancy and not too casual!" I patted myself on the back. I looked at the time.

"3:56...alright!"

I quickly hopped into the shower and once I got out I brushed my teeth and started on my makeup. I stuck with mascara and light brown eye shadow. I added a small tint of blush to my cheeks and put some chap stick on.

I changed into my clothes then looked at my hair, then the time.

"4:30...OH GOSH!" I screamed as I blow dried my hair quickly.

Once I dried my hair, I decided to keep it straight and pull back the front of it.

I nodded at myself in my mirror as I heard the doorbell ring. I squeaked and looked at the time.

 _"Right on time"_ I smirked.

I ran to the door and slipped on a pair of golden sandals and grabbed my purse.

I swung the door open and was greeted with Rogue.

"Hey Rogue!" I smiled.

"Hey Lucy." Rogue smiled back.

I closed my door and followed Rogue to his car.

"Since when did you have a car?" I teased.

"Sting and I split the cost of it, we got it right after you moved." Rogue told me.

"Oh, okay." I slightly scrunched my nose.

Rogue started driving and we had a normal conversation like we always did in the past. Telling jokes and waving to other people in cars. We were smiling like idiots by the time we pulled up to 8-Island.

"Shall we?" Rogue asked as he opened up my car door, offering me his arm.

"Oh how gentlemen like of you." I giggled as I took his hand.

We walked into the classic diner smiling.

"Table for 2 please." Rogue asked.

The waitress led us to a table near the window and we sat down.

"So Lucy, do you know what you want?" Rogue asked me.

"A big cheeseburger." I said with an evil glint in my eye.

Rogue chuckled and we started talking about what has changed at Sabertooth High.

Soon a waiter came by, took our orders and left.

* * *

"Flame headdddd. Can you tell me why the hell you dragged me here?" Gray whined.

Natsu had a menu covering his face as he poked his eyes out over the paper.

"Because why not?" Natsu bluntly stated.

"Dude why does it look like you're hiding from someone? Who's here?" Gray asked as he looked around the interior of 8-Island.

"Nobody!" Natsu hissed as he watched Gray urgently look around.

Suddenly Gray looked over at Natsu with a sly smirk.

"Oh, are you sure it isn't because Lucy and Rogue are on a... _date_?" Gray asked, emphasizing the last word.

Natsu blushed.

"N-no, definitely not that Popsicle." Natsu stuttered.

"Oh, is somebody _jealous_? Is Natsu in _loveee~?"_ Gray half swooned.

"SHUT UP ICE BREATH! I AM NOT SPYING!" Natsu yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

Realizing his mistake, Natsu eyes widened as he locked eye contact with Lucy.

Lucy's eyes showed nothing but shock, than anger as she glared daggers into Natsu.

* * *

I heard a loud "SHUT UP ICE BREATH! I AM NOT SPYING." from a very familiar voice.

I turned my head towards the ruckus and my eyes widened. I realized what Natsu had said and saw Gray sitting next to him with a bored expression. I looked back at Rogue and saw him raising an eyebrow, recognizing the two.

Realizing the scenario I was in, I excused myself from Rogue, saying I had to use the bathroom.

I walked over to Natsu and Gray's table. While Natsu was stuffing his head into his scarf, Gray was smirking and looking at the menu.

"Natsu!" I hissed. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I growled.

"I'm just getting dinner with my favorite pal!" Natsu's mouth struggled to smile as he put his arm around Gray.

Gray ended this quickly and yanked Natsu's arm off of him as the waitress came over to him.

"Well it looks like you're spying on Rogue and I." I narrowed my eyes.

"Well why would it matter? It's not like you like the dude! You should be hanging out with me instead!" Natsu almost yelled.

I took a step back and saw nothing but red. Anger consumed my whole body as flames were ignited in my eyes.

"Look here Natsu." I started with a growl.

"You are NOT allowed to tell me who I can and cannot like, or who I can hang out with. You aren't my mother! It's my life and I make my own decisions! The fact that you chose to SPY ON ME and RUIN my night and saying "Why would it matter" is ignorant and profane. If I were you, I would go home. You obviously didn't come here to eat." I finished with a hiss.

"L-Luce I-" Natsu started.

"Leave me the hell alone." I finished as I stomped towards the bathroom.

Once I was in the bathroom, I growled again and let a few tears slip out.

 _"Why would Natsu ever spy on me? That's intruding my privacy!"_ I screamed in my head.

I made sure I was presentable before I left the bathroom, I took one glance at Natsu's table, seeing both he and Gray were gone.

I put on a smile and sat back down across from Rogue.

"Sorry that took so long! There was a long line." I lied.

Rogue nodded and said it was okay.

"The food came while you were gone." Rogue pointed out.

I looked down as I saw my burger.

"Oh great!" I smiled as I picked up the burger. I took a bite out of it and smiled to myself, loving the taste of the juicy burger.

I put the burger down and saw Rogue chuckling to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a little ketchup right there." Rogue grinned as he pointed to my chin.

"O-oh!" I blushed. "Sorry!" I squeaked.

"Don't worry Lu, I think it's cute." Rogue grinned, bringing back the old nickname he used for me.

I smiled and wiped my chin.

Soon we finished and I started pulling my purse out to pay for my half. Before I had the chance to pull my wallet out, Rogue had already payed for the two of us.

"Rogueeee!" I whined. "I could have payed for my own meal!"

Rogue simply shrugged his shoulders, making me smile. We returned to his car and he drove me home.

"That burger was soooo delicious!" I swooned over my recent meal.

"Yeah, burgers are pretty nice." Rogue agreed.

Rogue pulled up to my apartment.

"Thanks for tonight Rogue! It was really fun catching up!" I smiled.

"I agree." Rogue slightly smiled back.

I gave him a hug before getting out of the car and going up to my door, I gave one final wave before entering my home.

* * *

 **Rogue's P.O.V**

I unlocked the door to the apartment Sting and I share. I was greeted with Sting sitting on the couch, smirking at me.

"So how was your _date_ with Lucy?" Sting smirked.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It wasn't a date, and anything that has to do with Lu is none of your concern." Rogue glared.

"Relax bro, I'm not thinking about anything...yet."

Rogue walked up the Sting, glaring.

"Don't. Touch. Lucy." Rogue growled before going into his room, locking the door.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

After changing into my pajamas, brushing my teeth and washing my face. I face planted onto my comfy pink bed.

"UGHHHHHHHHH." I groaned for no good reason.

I suddenly punched my pillow, remember what Natsu had told me.

"How can Natsu be SO STUPID!" I screeched.

I heard my phone buzz.

 **"Lu-channnnn! You have to tell me everything that happened!"** Levy texted me.

I sighed before calling her.

"Hey Levy-chan." I sighed.

 **"Oh no, a sigh? That can't be good."**

I told Levy everything that happened, including the part with Natsu.

 **"Lu-chan, I think Natsu may be jealous."** Levy giggled.

"And why would that be?" I rolled my eyes.

 **"Well, for one you're hot, two you guys have been good friends since forever and three, who else would he be spying on you on your date?"** Levy finished.

"To be annoying, duh." I rolled my eyes.

I looked at the time and saw it was going on 11 pm.

"Alright, goodnight Levy-chan, I'm going to sleep." I told her.

 **"Goodnight Triangle."** Levy snickered before hanging up.

I groaned again as I slammed my head back onto my pillow. I pulled my blanket over my body and turned off my light.

"There is no way Natsu would like me..." I told myself before sleep consumed me.

* * *

 **Well hellooooooooooooo I'll Be Back fans! Red-Velvet-Erza here with a brand new spanking chapter! That's over 2,000 words long! Thank you, thank you!**

 **I'm going on vacation for a week so I don't know if I'll be able to post then, but I am going to try and update either another one of my stories or this one again. IDK yet, just PM me or leave a review telling me what you think I should do.**

 _ **Special Thanks To: Nymph04, Guest, CatPlanet, Gaaraxbubbles, Mavis Chase and Elizabeth Backell for reviewing! I love you all 333**_

 **Don't forget to check out my new story "The Girl With The Great Personality" Idk if I will continue it or not, so tell me what you think!**


	14. Let The Fairy Festival, Begin!

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring off. So as usual, I slammed my hand down onto it and it cut off. I rolled off of my bed and got up to stretch while looking at my calendar posted on the wall to my left.

I squinted my eyes to read what I wrote in sparkly pink pen.

" **FAIRY FESTIVAL"**

My eyes widened and panic started to fill my body.

 _"Should I be worried about Sting?"_ I asked myself.

I shook my head, remembering that my friends have my back.

I started getting ready, but I couldn't help and have a gut feeling today wouldn't be a good day.

* * *

I walked to school carrying my bag of keys and my mini game.

The last few days have passed rather quickly. Every single day at school I made sure to ignore Natsu, or at least stay clear of him.

Seeing Natsu's face of defeat whenever I turned my back to him _did_ fill me with a little bit of guilt, but I would always quickly remember why I was ignoring him and what he did.

"Lu-chan! Are you excited for the festival today?" Levy squealed when I walked up to her carrying my bag of props for our booth.

"Yeah!" I nodded my head quickly.

"Where is everybody else? I would think they'd be here already." I asked.

"Oh I forgot that this is your first festival here! Everyone else is on the field!"

"WHAT? SO I'M LATE?" I screamed in disbelief.

"Oh silly Lu-chan, we were just early. Come on, let's go find them!" Levy said as she dragged me away.

Once we were behind the school, I gasped in shock as I saw many students roaming around in panic, excitement or pure confusion. Booths were being set up, some were falling down.

"A REAL MAN CAN SET A BOOTH UP!" Mira's brother screamed as he was trying to put his booth back together.

His fellow teammates sat on the floor with a defeated look on their faces.

"Hmm, how do we find them?" Levy pondered.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS IF YOU TOUCH MY CAKE AGAIN!" A familiar voice screamed.

Levy and I sweatdropped.

"I think I found her, Levy-chan." I sighed.

"Let's go!" Levy dragged me towards the direction of the screaming.

Once we arrived we saw Natsu on the ground with Erza standing above him with a sharp sword pointed at her.

"S-sorry E-Erza!" Natsu apologized with his hands in front of his face.

"Erza, here is another slice of strawberry cake." Jellal offered.

Erza's face immediately brightened up, you could practically see shimmering stars in her eyes.

"T-thanks!" Erza blushed as she took the peace offering.

"SCAT! GET AWAY FROM OUR BOOTH YOU SPYING FROGS!" Cana screamed while shaking her "water bottle" in the air.

Natsu got up and turned around. I locked eye contact with him and slightly glared.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu smiled.

"Don't talk to me." I coldly replied.

Natsu looked down at his feet and dragged himself away.

"Lu-chan, don't you think you're taking it a little bit too far?" Levy asked me.

"I-I don't know Levy-chan...he spied on me during my da-, I mean friendly gathering with Rogue and acted like he could tell me what I can and cannot do." I sighed.

"Although you do have a point, Natsu is a complete idiot. I'm positive that he didn't mean exactly what he said." Erza added in.

"Juvia thinks Natsu-san was jealous that Lucy-san was on a date with Rogue." Juvia also chirped in.

"And you two are great friends, I'd hate to see you two stop talking just because the idiot was jealous." Cana smirked.

"Ugh, maybe I'll talk to him again. But can we finish setting up our booth?" I asked while examining our half finished booth.

"Ah, that's right! How stupid of me." Erza frowned at herself.

We all shook our heads at Erza as we started unpacking our games and prizes.

* * *

I finished writing my sign and set it up at my part of the table.

"Win a key and a hug? Looks like someone is desperate." Cana snickered.

"Oh shut up! You're the one who told me I needed something else other than a key!" I whined while holding up one of my golden prize keys.

"Oh Lu-chan! What if some creep tries to hug you?" Levy frowned.

"No need to worry, I'm here to protect you Lucy." Erza crushed me into a bone crushing hug.

"O-okay Erza, can you let go now?" I pleaded.

Erza released me and went back to polishing her swords.

After another 10 minutes we were all perfectly set up. Erza had her "plastic" swords lined up on a separate table, Juvia had her different colored mini water guns, Cana had her decorated cards, Levy had her light up pens and I had my light up keys.

We suddenly heard a horn.

 **"STUDENTS, PLEASE COME TO CENTER OF FIELD"** A loud voice boomed.

Erza, Juvia, Cana, Levy and I did one final check of our station and started walking to the center where our principal was standing on a platform with a boom mic.

"Goodmorning brats, as you know, today is the Fairy Festival!" Makarov cheered.

The whole school started cheering along.

"Now, as you know, we will have competition as to who has the best booth!" Makarov continued.

"Every year we have a different prize to give away. This year the prize is..."

"TELL US OLD MAN!" Cana screamed.

"Cana!" I smacked her on her arm.

"What? I wanna know what we're gonna win." Cana smirked.

I shook my head at her, although on the inside I was the exact same.

"Ahem?" Makarov waited to have our attention.

"Okay, if you win..." everyone started doing a drum roll.

"YOU GET A FREE FULL COURSE MEAL AT KOZUE!" he screamed.

My eyes widened at the name of the restaurant. The whole crowd started screaming, literally.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed.

"LU-CHAN? WHAT'S THAT?" Levy had to scream over the cheering crowd so I could hear her.

"THAT'S LIKE, THE MOST EXPENSIVE AND BEAUTIFUL RESTAURANT IN JAPAN!" I screamed while wrapping her into a hug.

"Alright, alright you brats shut up." Makarov mumbled.

Once the crowd was mostly silent the principal started talking again.

"Now that we know the prize, I dismiss you all back to your booths! When you hear the **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH"** Makarov hit a deadly loud button that made everyone's ears bleed.

"Then you know the festival has started!"

"W-what did he say?" I asked while holding my ears.

Erza sat there with sparkles in her eyes, completely unaffected by the _horrendous_ screeching.

Erza suddenly dragged all of us away back to our booth.

"Did he tell us we could go back?" Levy asked Erza.

"Yes, did you not hear?" Erza asked with confusion.

"Juvia didn't hear him say that we can go back."

After we all got our hearing _mostly_ back, Erza put on an evil smile.

"GET INTO YOUR PLACES EVERYONE!" Erza yelled at us.

 **"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!"**

We all covered our ears again.

"L-lets win this thing!" I cheered while holding my ears.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! I got the chapter up a little earlier than I planned. I was gonna have the festival start in this chapter, but idk it just didn't feel right.**

 **Btw, Kozue is a restaurant I looked up that's in Japan. It's super classy, expensive and _romantic~_ *wink* *wink***

 _ **Special Thanks To: Lily, CatPlanet, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, Nymph 04, Flamexofxchaos and Mavis Chase! I love you guys so much!**_

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be up, school is starting soon and I'm going to be more busy cause I'm gonna be playing volleyball.**

 **If we can get to 100 reviews, then maybe I can update quicker! Love you all and see you at my next chapter!**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! Long time no update...heh.

I just want to start with saying that I'm really really really really sorry for being inactive and not updating my stories lately!

I just started my freshman year of high school and I'm still working on the whole transition with the amount of schoolwork. I'm in all GT classes (this mean Gifted and Talented, these classes are more advanced then the other classes and give a lot more homework and work in general) I play volleyball AND the viola in which I have to practice every single day!

I wake up at 5:50 am every morning and get to school by 7:10 school get down out at 2:10 and practice is EVERYDAY from 3:30 to 5. On Tuesday's and Thursday's I have games and I'm gone from 2:10 to about 8 pm (because I have to watch all the other teams play) then as soon as I'm home it's schoolwork and get ready for bed. I honestly have no time for the internet right now.

Luckily, volleyball season is ending at the end of October, so I should have more time then. PLEASE DONT EXPECT AN UPDATE BEFORE NOVEMBER! I am only one teenage girl who goes to a public school! & don't always have the time that most people expect me to have. D:

So again, I'm really sorry for not updating lately, it honestly makes me feel really bad as a person and an author. But if you ever want to talk to me about the fairy tail manga, then don't hesitate to send me a pm! I will try to respond as soon as possible!

Thank you for reading! Remember, I love all of my followers! ?ￂﾠ

~Red-Velvet-Erza


End file.
